Someday Soon, my love
by letitbeme.x
Summary: Lord Jacob black is dangerously obsessed with servant Bella Swan. Bella swan doesn't realise the danger she is in. will she be saved before it is too late? Set in the 1700's.
1. Chapter 1

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Bella's point of view.

Yes _master_ black

No _master_ black

Three bags full _master_ black

Do you ever get the sudden urge to smack someone as soon as they speak? Well I do. Just the sound of his voice, it doesn t matter how small the word is that he utters or well shouts, these sudden violent urges make themselves known. I m not a characteristically violent person, in fact I hate it but if I had the chance I would undoubtedly find the nearest sledge hammer and rearrange his facial features before moving southwards.

Being a servant wasn't exactly my first choice in life, in fact anything would be better than this, no I tell a lie, any other master would be better than master black.

When I was younger I felt like I could do be anything I wanted. I could be an actress and tread the bored s as my adoring audience watch on in amazement. I could be an artist and have people line the streets to catch a glimpse of my masterpieces. But here I am, scrubbing the bottom of his bath tub! Yeh my dreams didn t quiet go to plan.

I suppose I was foolish to even dare think above my station in the first place, in this day and age the opportunities for a woman like me are very low. You get what you're given, and I was given this.

Master blacks offer sounded to good to be true. Working in a big house and get a good pay with my own room sounded fantastic at the time. You see my family, like so many these days, are poor I won't deny it, so as soon as I reached 16 it was my turn to bring home the bacon. I stupidly took the first offer I was given. If I had known what I was letting myself in for I would have shoved his offer where the sun doesn t shine and have run for the hills.

"ISABELLA!" there's the annoying voice coming from my master, and by the sounds of it he doesn't sound best pleased.

I place my scrubbing brush into the bucket of water letting it splash onto my dress, I brush down my skirt and fix my hair, then taking a deep calming breath I pick up my bucket and make my way shakily down the stairs, leaving a few splashes of water on my way.

"ISABELLA, IM WAITING!" He screams again, _yes I heard you the first time you impatient git_. It's like he's asking for me to spill the water on the marble stairs.

I make my way through the drawing room deciding to bypass the kitchen where I need to deposit the water and go straight to his office; I would surely be punished if I take any longer, so I m going to hide the bucket under the table next to his office until I come back out.

The nervous feeling has made its self at home at the bottom of my stomach like it always does as I come closer to the large foreboding door of his office.

With one last deep breath I knocked gently on the door, "Come in!" he shouts deeply. I enter dreading what awaits me on the other side of the door.

**Well here you are, I hope you like it. The grammar is terrible I admit it. Trust me it does get better. I m sure you noticed it is an Edward & Bella story, Edward will make an appearance. Im really hopeful about this story and where it is heading. Please please please tell me what you think of it so far. Review and you shall receive the next chapter. xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and sadly not me. X**

I've never liked this office, not just because he resides in it, it's too dark. Everything in the room is either brown or... well brow. A thick layer of fog from his cigars hung in the air, every breath I took threatened to suffocate me. The heavy curtains barred the suns light from the stuffy room.

"Well don't just stand there come here!" he hissed from behind his desk, well I think he was behind his desk, I can t really tell due to the curtain of smoke.

I walked past the wolves head on the wall, its lips were still pulled back over its teeth poised in a menacing growl, I felt its orange eyes followed me my seat inform of master blacks desk.  
>Master black looked up at me as I sat down, his usually tied back hair was loose and resting on his shoulders, for a man of nearly 40 he is handsome, but beauty is only skin deep. His greedy dark eyes roamed my face; I stared at my hands in my lap in a desperate attempt to escape his predatory gaze.<p>

"What have I told you about that Isabella. Don't ever look away from me!" he commands, I quickly looked back at him.  
>"A colleague of mine will be attending dinner this evening. I want you to get the cooks to prepare a three course meal for two. Tell the butlers to go home, you are to serve us tonight." I just nod at him and start to rise from my chair.<p>

"Not so fast Isabella." He says, with a heavy sigh I sat back into my chair and looked at him expectantly daring him to say more. "Don't look at me like that! he snapped, my heart started to race as I prepared myself for what will inevitably happen. Usually when he gets angry he lashes out, and it s never usually a light smack on the back of the hand.

He gets up from his seat and moves towards me agilely like a wolf with its prey in sight. I m the prey. I can't help but shrink into the back of my seat. He puts his large hands on the arm rests of the chair and leans into the side of my face, i held my breath as the onslaught of the smell of tobacco and brandy wafts off of him. He pushed the hair away from my ear and whispered "You know Isabella; you wouldn't have to do all of this if you just gave up. I know you want to, stop denying yourself." I shuddered as I felt his disgusting breath on my neck.

"Never." I whispered and tried to move away from him, he grabbed my chin and roughly pulled my face to his. "What did you say Isabella?" he growled, his grip on my face tightened some more.

"I. said .never." I replied staring him straight in the eye. In a matter of seconds his hand collided with my face, the sound bounced off of the walls. I cupped my cheek in shock as the stinging pain flooded the sensitive tissue.  
>"We will have to see about that!" he shouted, he crashed his lips roughly down on mine, I let out a squeal of protest and tried to push him away, he growled and grabbed hold on my wrists and held them close to his chest. I tried to wriggle away from him only for him to bite down hard on my bottom lip.<p>

"Now that wasn't so bad was it." He said as he appraised my face, "What no tears this time?" he asked sounding disappointed. "Not for you there aren't." I replied.

I watched as his face scaled the shades of red, "Get out! You wench, get out!" he screamed in my face, I ran to the door.  
>"Oh and Isabella, if you step one foot out of line tonight you will regret the day you were born!" I heard him shout as I fled from the room.<p>

I ran straight to my room. My room is directly above Master Jacobs, there is a small stair case at the end of the corridor. There is no lock on my door, Master Jacob doesn't allow any locks on any doors. He can come to my room at any time he wants. But he doesn t, and that is what has confused me for a long time. I lie here night after night, vulnerable and completely at his mercy. Perhaps he likes that, maybe he gets some sick pleasure from the knowledge that I am completely at his mercy.

My room isn't very big, I have a decent sized bed, small desk and a cracked mirror on the wall. I keep my wash basin and towel under my desk; my cloths go into a chest at the end of my bed.

I walked over to my mirror and gasped at my reflection. A small amount of blood had trickled down my chin and dried, master Jacob must have bitten it pretty hard this time. My cheek was still red; there would defiantly be a bruise there tomorrow, I am beginning to look older than my 16 years. I cleaned my face and changed out of my working dress and into my smarter hostess dress. Once I was ready I went to tell the cooks what s needed to be done.

I then started to lay out the dining hall for master black and his guest. I made sure everything was perfect, sparkling and in order. One wrong move and I won t be able to work for a month.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Just got to make one thing clear, Jacob does not sleep with Bella, he never has, he just likes the thought of Bella being under his power. Please please please review and tell me what you **


	3. Chapter 3

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and sadly not me. x Please welcome to the stage lord Edward Masen.**

I waited in the grand foyer to greet Master Jacobs s guest. Not a hair was out of place, not a single wrinkle blemished my dress, the dining room was laid out to perfection, and the cook has told me that everything is running smoothly. Now all I have to do is keep it all together for the next few hours, easy right?

The unmistakable sound of hooves on gravel signalled the guest s arrival. I opened the doors to the dark chilly night, shivering involuntary as the frosty air bit at my skin and was greeted by the tall form of a man; the moonlight glinted of the silky surface of his top hat. As he moved closer to the door I curtsied and said the customary "Good evening sir." He nodded his head and entered the house.

I was already curious by this dark caped figure; I just couldn't help myself. I closed the door with a subtle thud and turned around the face him. I could feel a shameful blush flood to my cheeks.

He is tall, very tall; his top hat obscured my eager view of his face. His clothes were the finest I have ever seen; deep reds and blacks complimented his mysterious ora. I snapped out of my trance and asked "May I take you coat sir?" my voice sounded out of breath and unsure. _What is happening to me?_

He nodded and removed his coat to reveal a lean but muscular physique, which even though it was covered in his jacket and breaches it was well defined. I sadly had to cut my admiring short and take his coat to the closet. I willed desperately for the cursed blush to disappear. Master Jacob would not be pleased that the blush was not put there by him.

"Edward Masen! My man, glad you could make it!" come the booming voice of master Jacob, it sent shivers down my spine, I want nothing more than to just hide in this closet for the rest of the evening, no for the rest of my life.

"Isabella, why haven't you taken his hat?" Master Jacob chastises, I turn around and bow my head "Sorry my lord." I apologies. I look up to see that guest has removed his hat and was taken aback at what I see.

His hair is the most glorious auburn colour, strands of gold glistened under the chandeliers light, it had quite a dishevelled look to it but even that seemed to enhance the mysteriousness of this man.

"May I take your hat my lord?" I ask still transfixed by his hair. He turns around, I quickly overt my gaze to the floor and take his hat from his awaiting hand.

My fingertips glided slightly over his hand, I gasped at the smooth warmth of his skin, it was so different from master Jacobs callous hard hands, he quickly retracted his hand, my eyes snapped up to his face, he looked down at me through deep emerald eyes, he held my gaze for Well I m not sure how long, it felt like an eternity. His eyebrows knitted together as if he was thinking hard about something, I noticed that his sun kissed skin held no blemishes, his angular jaw perfectly symmetrical with no trace of stubble; his high strong cheek bones graced a light pink blush. He truly is a piece of sacred art.

Master Jacob cleared his throat, "Isabella don't just stand there, and get moving. Tell the cook to serve dinner!" his rough voice snapped glaring madly at me. I reluctantly let go of his gaze placed his hat in the closet and practically ran to the kitchen. My heart beating faster than a dragon flies wings all the way.

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it, I know it was quiet boring but I thought Edward deserved a chapter of his own. Trust me it gets more interesting in the next chapter, hopefully you won t be disappointed. Please please please please review, I love to hear what you think and your opinions, they mean a lot to me.xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer .x**

**First off, thank you for your reviews, they mean alot and i am glad you are enjoying the story so **

The kitchen was alive, stress hung in the air like a thick fog. Every one of the cooks and helpers knew that if something went wrong, even if it s the wrong ingredient into the wrong dish they knew they would be punished. But it will not just be them that will gets punished it will be me. I am after all head house keeper, everything is my responsibility.

I have a good relationship with the staff, we all work together. I suppose it is the fear of Master Jacob that binds us together. I don t think of them as my staff, they are my friends.

"Bella, first course ready!" Margaret called from by the stove. Margaret is the head cook, life saver and all round mother to us. She is quiet a character, a formidable one at that, her large frame and commanding voice can put any one in their place. I owe her my life, the amount of times she has saved me from master Jacobs wrath are too many to remember, she has been the one to patch me up after my punishments. Margaret is the only remaining member of the original staff from when Master Jacob inherited the house over 20 years ago.

I weaved my way through the various work benches and people as fast as I could. "Ok mags, I better take these up. You know what master Jacob is like if his food is late!" I said as I lifted the two bowels of soup onto the silver tray. Maggie chuckled and patted my head, a sympathetic glint in her eye. I turned around and steadily made my way back through the maze, "Now you be careful Bella!" she shouted from behind me, "Will do Maggie, will do!" I shouted back to her over my shoulder. I am certain she rolled her eyes.

I could hear Master Jacob and his guest talking from the corridor; well it was mainly master Jacob talking. "-They fall at my feet with just a click of my fingers! I tell you Edward I haven t lost the gift! hahah he can t seriously be talking about himself?" _Ha if anything with a click of his fingers they fall over laughing!._

With a final deep breath I plaster on my charming hostess smile and walk in to the dining hall.

**_Edwards of view_**

There are some people, in my opinion, who should never walk the face of the earth. Jacob Black, lord of Blackfriars manor, is one of these people.

They say in life you have to do things that you do not want to do, and having dinner with Black is one of those things.

The carriage rocked and creaked as it made its way along the drive of Blackfriars manor. Even the carriage made its displeasure known in making such a journey. From the small window I viewed the manors spectacular size cloaked in darkness. Various windows were illuminated with a warm golden glow.

From my place in the plush darkness of my carriage I cursed the gods and every one in between, that I have to be in the same building as that toad, but I suppose business is business and this was purely business.

I have recently come into possession of my father 's company, Masen Lawyers; it is now my job as the new owner to create alliances with neighbouring companies. This new task has forced me begrudgingly to the door step of no other than Jacob Black, the son of the current owner of Blackfriars solicitors and lawyers.

All too soon I came to a stop; I opened the door and stepped out into the chilling night s air. The Gravel crunches under my feet as I approached the front door. Reluctantly I knocked on the door and waited to enter hell.

Warm light flooded my face as the door opened; I looked up, then down a bit to see the small figure of a girl. I was momentarily stunned by the mahogany richness of her hair, the silver moonlight reflected off of it in a heavenly display.

"Good evening, sir." She welcomed softly, I nodded my head and walked past her. The door closes with a thud.

"May I take you coat, sir?" the girl asked keeping he head down, again I nodded and shrugged off my heavy coat. I held it out to her. She kept her head down as she took my coat to the closet by the door.

I watched as she moved with measured grace, there was a slightly edgy way to how she moved, it was like she was dancing a dance she had rehearsed over and over again. She gave me the impression that she was afraid to put one step wrong.

"Masen!, my man, glad you could make it!" came the thundering voice of the devil incarnate.

He walked towards me; he was shorter than me but more muscular. Any lesser man would find him intimidating but I knew him to be a fake, the whole rough exterior is an act, inside he is a rotting crippled mess. I am certain he would sell his own soul for a bag of gold.

I noticed in the corner of my eye the girl shivered slightly and her hand griped the door handle until her knuckles were porcelain white, she still had not turned around.

I watched as black s greedy gaze shifted to the girl, "Isabella, why haven't you taken his hat!" he hissed, his large frame was almost shaking in anger?

"May I take your hat, sir?" she quickly mumbled an undercurrent of fear laced her small voice. Taking pity on the girl I quickly removed my hat and handed it to her trembling hands, avoiding her gaze I focussed on Black. My hand became a live wire when unexpectedly her small fingertips brushed my skin like a feather light caress, a little gasped escaped her at the contact.

I became aware that black watched her every move, like a thief lying in wait. It disturbed me to say the least. Although I have yet to glance upon the girls face I feel like I should take it upon myself to shield this girl from him, protect her from what he might inflict on her.

"Isabella, don't just stand there, get moving. Tell the cook to serve dinner!" black snapped agitatedly. The girl jumped slightly and took off to the kitchen, never looking back once.

**Well I am absolutely shattered!. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed a small glimpse into the wonderful mind of Edward. Next chapter will also be in Edwards point of view and I have a feeling you all will love it! Please please please review and tell me what you **


	5. Chapter 5

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. X **

**Edwards point of view.**

I drifted in and out of interest as Black conversed about one subject or another, I say interest it more like polite listening. He droned on and on about how illustrious his business was growing, which is a load of rubbish of course, I know what he is trying to do and it is not working in the slightest. If he is trying to big himself up by telling a pack of lies then it just proves how much of a low life dog he really is.

My attention drifted to the large impressive fire place and the mantel piece above it. The large surface was adorned with various items of grandeur. A large gold French clock ticked silently in the centre of it, the small hand moved lingeringly at a nervously slow pace.

Hanging above that on the wall in a proud display of dominance was a large painting of the younger Jacob Black. It must have been painted over 20 years ago as his face held a childish freshness that is long gone in the present day Black, I stared some more at the picture and recognised it somewhat. I can t help but feel that something is missing, never mind it was so long ago since I last saw the bloody thing.

I looked to the door just in time to see the girl enter the room; her head was bowed down as she carried the silver tray which had two bowels balancing on top of it. Black s eagle eyes darted to her.

"Ah finally, I was beginning to think you had fallen into the oven!" he snapped at her, she picked up her pace as she walked over to the table, skilfully she placed one of the bowels in front of Black. She jumped suddenly and cringed.  
>I held my breath as she strode towards me, I am finally going to get a glimpse of this faceless angel, in fact I am determined to.<p>

I waited in anticipation for her to place the bowel in front of me, I looked down at her trembling hands, but what I saw made the air in me rush out as if I had been kicked in the stomach. Dark shadowy bruises cuffed her wrists, the uneasy painful feeing settled once again in the pit of my stomach.

I looked up and faced the angel, she looked back at me. She was no little girl; she was a young woman on the brink of blooming into something beautiful. My stomach turned as my eyes met the Dusty bruises that stained her porcelain cheeks, her plush lips were chapped, her eyes amazed me with their deep chocolate richness, but their beauty did not distract me enough from the sickening way they were shadowed by deep lilac bruise like colouring. She was tired, and incredibly so.  
>It doesn t take a genius to work out who did this barbaric crime to such an angel.<p>

"Isabella! Are you deaf as well as stupid! I said more wine!" Black shouted impatiently, her eyes fluttered shut and she took a deep breath. I was sure that I growled, she looked at me, pleading with her eyes asking for help. Such beautiful eyes should never plead they should be smiling!

I sat in a daze as she carried out her task and left the room. She d make a great bed mate wouldn t you say Masen. Black commented as his eagle eyes stalked her retreating form, my blood turned to laver as a fiery anger emerged within in me. My already low opinion of Black has just hit the floor.

"Anyway, on to business." He signed then took a large swig from his brandy glass. "Yes, on to business." I agreed.  
>"As you know I have recently come into possession of my father s business, I am interested in strengthening it by buying into your company." I explained, his eyes practically lit up with pound signs at the mere indication of money.<p>

He leaned closer and put down his glass, "Keep talking Masen." He said I smirked; it's time for him to play my game. "I am aware that your business is not doing as well as it was last year-" "Now you listen hear Masen my business is doing fine!" _Looks like I hit a nerve_, I carried on regardless of his outburst "The figures don't lie Black. Think of it like this, by going into business both of us will benefit. Your company will regain its losses and mine will increase its, it s a win win situation, surely you can see that." He was defiantly listening now.

I won't agree to anything until I have a price. He said, I had him wear I wanted him.

The atmosphere changed as the girl walked through the door, the plates on her tray clattered noisily as she walked. Just like before she walked to Black first, but within a single heartbeat i watched as she tripped causing the items to fly away from her in various directions, the sound of clattering silver and smashing china echoed cruelly around the dining room.  
>Everything froze, myself included. I could feel the anger radiate off of Black in violent waves. I watched in horror as he rose from his seat but then sat back down again as if he remembered I was sitting only a few feet away. I observed from the corner of my eye that the girl tried with shaking hands to pick up the pieces of jagged china, her hands were bleeding. I want to desperately to help her, believe me I do.<p>

"Get out! You clumsy useless girl, get out of my sight!" he screamed, the poor thing jumped up and immediately ran from the room cradling her bloodied hands.

"Sorry about that, the clumsy wench is neither use nor ornament. A good few strikes with a slipper should sort her lack of grace out." He declared and laughed heartily. "Indeed." I muttered giving him a tight stony smile. I tried to reign in my anger at this man. But was unsuccessful.

I got up from my chair and threw my napkin onto the table, I have had enough of him. "Well I really must be going." I said as calmly as I could manage, he quickly got up a look of desperation clouding his face.

"Please stay for cards and a drink." He sounded as despite as he looked, "I am afraid I must decline. I am needed in London tomorrow early." With that I left the room, grabbed my coat and hat and fled the house.

My stomach was in knots as the carriage drew away from the house. I got more than I bargained for when tonight. A business deal hung in the air, I couldn't care less. Screw the business deal; I want to help the girl.

Why did I want to help the girl? She was a servant. She was only a servant. But she was still a human being. It dawns on me how unsafe she is living under the same roof as Black, no one, regardless of their station in life should ever have to live a life like that.

Although I didn't see any more bruises I am certain others mar her skin. I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of what has happened to this girl.

For the first time in my life I don t know what to do. By law she is Black s property, I therefore have no claim over her. I may be a lawyer but even I know nothing can be done to save her.

Letting the desperation and hopelessness over the servant girl envelop me I looked out the window, staring back at the house I felt a strange sense of loss.

I noticed a large window on the third storey suddenly come alight, but what caught my attention was the small illuminated window above it, something moved towards the window and drew back the semi-transparent curtain to reveal the small figure of a person, I watched in transfixed curiosity as they flung open the small window, I almost lurched out of my seat as they perched on what I assumed was the window ledge, balancing dangerously half in and half out of the window. My view of the curious spectacle grew small and smaller as the carriage unmercifully reached the end of the drive, before long the little glowing window was only a mere firefly in the distance.

**Im not sure about this you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it, sorry not a lot happened. Next chapter should be out in the very near future. Lets just say jacob is not happy in the next chapter. Please please please review!. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie meyer. X **

**A little warning,violence in this chapter. Sorry if it upsets any one. Xxx**

I ran straight to my room, the only place I felt safe, but the feeling won t last long, it never lasts long. I passed the small length of the room in an attempt to shake of some of the fear away.

I gave up and did what I usually did when I need to calm down; I opened my small window and sat on the window ledge. I welcomed the cold air on my clammy skin and breathed deeply. I watched with uncontrollable hate as the carriage inked into the darkness leaving me to my fate. Perhaps the fine gentleman was not as perfect as I first thought him to be.

That man had nothing to worry about; he could just hop in a fancy carriage and drive as far away from this hell as fast as possible. I can't, I am a prisoner hear until the day I die. Which might not be as far away as I would like it to be.

It was foolish and unbelievably stupid to want help from a man I don't know and who is above me, I am sure he noticed the bruises on my wrists, he looked angry. Why did he look angry? Was I such a failure that even my presence disgusts people?

I know I m going to get a bad beating this time; I embarrassed him in front of his guest, an influential guest by the looks of it. I don't know what they were talking about but whatever it was about I interrupted it.

You know how pitiful your life is when you start debating with yourself how you are going to be punished this time. Will he whip me with his belt? Put my hand over a lit stove? Or this time will he just kick me until I am coughing up blood?

The door slammed down stairs causing the walls to shake, my heart plummeted and my head started spin. I slid off of the window sill and stood in the centre of the room, bowed my head and said a prayer.

Master Jacob's heavy footsteps grew loader and loader as he approached my room, they echoed in my ears like a death knell.  
>I tried to remain as calm as possible, there no use crying, it only ever makes things worse.<p>

In a matter of seconds my bedroom room door slammed open and crashed sickeningly against the wall, splinters fluttered to the floor. He stood in the door way an expression of murder on his face, his fists clenched and unclenched.

With a single stride he reached, he grabbed the bag of my hair and yanked on it hard. "Do you have any idea what you have done!" he hissed in my ear. I tried to pry his hands away, it hurts.

He pushed me out of the door never ones loosening his hold on my hair, "I'm sick and tired of you, do you aim to humiliate me? Is this what you like, to anger me?" He asked, he gripped my hip with his other hand, his large fingers pressed hard into the tender sensitive flesh.

We made our way down the stairs, I stumbled a few time earning myself harsh tugs. I stayed silent as he marched me through the house to the dining room. We stopped in front of the smashed plates and threw me to the floor.

Fragments of china cut through my dress and imbedded themselves in my skin, I whimpered at the stinging pain. Master Black stood over me and laughed.

"Stop whimpering, no one's going to save you, it s just you and me. What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked and crouched down to my level.

"Well?" he asked

"I-I m sorry my lord, I tripped!" I answered; he was having none of it though, he threw his head back and let out a roar of a laugh and grabbed hold of my chin and forced me to look at him.

His eyes were dark, that menacing glint I so often saw was glowing in the darkness.

"You tripped? You truly are stupid if you think I believe such a pathetic lie. You did it to get attention. You re an attention seeking whore and you know it!" he sounded both amused and disgusted.

I shook my head disparately That s not true! I tripped, I m sorry! his hand come down on my cheek full force, my head snapped to the side. The stinging pain was red hot, warm tears leaked from my eyes.

"Ah finally, tears! You will be crying some more if that man doesn't come back, you might have cost me more than your simple mind could ever imagine!" he thundred, all humanity had left his body, in its place was the monster I am so used to.

He pushed down hard on my shoulders causing me to fall back into the china. I screamed as I felt the rough edges of plate scratch themselves into the back of my neck.

"Save your screams for something better." He grunted, I felt his hot heavy hand irk its way up my skirt.  
>"NO, please stop, I didn't mean to do it I swear, please don t do this!" I screamed, my heart plummeted in my throat, I tried to push his hand back down but it wouldn t budge.<p>

"If you act like a whore then you shall be treated like one!" he growled and pinched my thy, I yelped in surprise and pain.  
>".not.!" I ground out between my teeth. He slapped me again.<p>

"You are what I say you are! Because my dear Isabella, you are mine!" he retracted his hand from my leg. He got up from his knees and muttered "Another time." So quietly that I all most didn t hear it.

I sighed in relief, perhaps I wasn't going to get as bad a beating as I thought, I started to get up but his large booted foot swung into my stomach. The force sent me collapsing back onto the uncontralable fit of coughing stole away my breath.

"Did I say you could get up?" he growled, I looked up at him he smirked and kicked me in the ribs. The pain intensified until it was too much to bear, I felt my self losing my frail grip on conscience, suddenly the pain shifted to my arm as a cracking sound reached my ears, this new agony was so great that it dragged me away from the comforting hum of unconsciousness.

I forced my lead like eye lids to open to see the watery form of master black make his way over to the door taking the candles labra with him, he opened the door and turned around.

"Tidy this up; if I find a single drop of blood on my carpet I will break your other arm." With that said he closed the door forcing the room into midnight darkness. The sound of the door locking echoed of the lifeless shadowy walls with finality.

I just pray death has mercy and takes me know.

**Thank you for ready. I hope you liked it. Jacob really is a prick isn t he. Please please please review and tell me what you think. Update should be very**


	7. Chapter 7

**all recognisbale characters belong to s.m. xxx**

The rough carpet was no longer the surface on which my head had fallen asleep on; instead my cheek grazed something smooth and cold. Whatever it was it was immensely soothing on my burning skin. I moved my head a bit to relieve the ache in my neck, a sharp pain spiked down my spine, I gasped in shock.

"Ssh little one, the pain will pass soon." Someone was telling me, it was a feminine voice, motherly and calm. I tried to turn around and face her but I couldn't move my head. My eyes snapped open but I was greeted with darkness.

"My arm it hurts." I mumbled

I felt my cheeks get wetter, "I dont like the dark." I cried, the lady started to stroke my hair. My mother used to do this when I was upset; it was the only thing that could send me off to sleep.  
>Don t worry sweetheart, the sun will soon be awake. She assured me.<p>

Panic flooded me "I need to clean this up, master Jacob he-he will-" she pressed a cold finger to my lips "Do not worry Isabella, you need rest. Sleep." She told me.

She hummed a tune I was not familiar with. My life is so empty of music. It calming melody settled in my bones and settled my panicked heartbeat.

"That's beautiful." I murmured and savoured the feeling of the fabric beneath my head, I didn t notice before but the scent that perfumed the air was one that I have never come across before, it was like lavender and soap.

She chuckled; it was a deep yet chiming sound "Thank you, my dear."

I could feel sleep come to take me away again, "Will you be hear in the morning?" I asked.

I didn't receive an answer, as soon as the words left my mouth I slipped back into the sleepy waters.

I awoke a few hours later to a lighter warmer dining room. I blinked a few times to clear the haziness and re-gain my senses. I moved to stretch only to scream as a shoot of agony burst through my arm at the same time a dull ache made its self-known around my ribs; I lightly touched the area and applied soft pressure to assess the damage, judging by the tenderness I think I have two broken ribs as well as a broken arm.

I took deep breaths in hope to steady the pulsing pain.

The events from last night were clouded, I remember the guest then tripping over and then being beaten by master black then I can only assume I blacked out then .then I don t know I must have been dreaming because when master black left me I was alone. Completely alone.

But some one was there, she stroked my hair and she hummed a song, it was beautiful, she called me sweetheart. No I must have been dreaming, no one calls me sweetheart (apart from mag)

I heard the clicking of the door being unlocked, my blood ran cold and my heart stopped in anticipation of who it was. If its master Jacob I don t think my body could take another beating so soon after the last one.

But to my surprise and relief Margaret came trotting in, she carried her medical bag and a bowl of steaming water, a clean wash cloth rested over her shoulder.

Her usual calm merry face flickered through various emotions, anger, sympathy, sadness. She wordlessly sat down in front of me, placed the bag and bowel beside her, she then placed my head on her lap and stroked the hair away from my face. This was a routine we were used to know.

"He really did a number this time didn't he sweetheart." She said, I nodded my head and winced. "Don't move Bella, stay still, the more you move the more it will heal." she chided softly.

I felt her shift as she moved to soak the towel in the water and wring it out. I lay still as she cleaned my face, I wasn't aware it was even cut. The water felt amazingly good on my skin.

"Where else does it hurt dear?" she asked as she wrung out the towel, the smell of warm watered down blood wafted up my nose making my stomach churn painfully. "My arm, I think it s broken. Two ribs on my left side." I wheezed out, she let out a string of profanities.

"I hope god strikes him down dead where he stands." She sounded beyond mad.

"Maggie, it was my fault, I embarrassed him in front of his guest." I muttered, she dropped the towel and held my face, "Shush you silly girl, it is never your fault. Never. Don't you ever tell yourself that." She declared. I just nodded my head; I don't have the will or energy to argue. I just closed my eyes as she did her work.

I heard her undo her bag, a few seconds of rustling around later I heard her sigh in victory. "Now Bella, this is going to sting for a little bit." I nodded my head. My mother used to say the worst the medicine tasted the better it was.

"I saw the lady again." I whispered, I sounded mad saying that I had seen the lady again, I still wasn't sure whether I had dreamed up the whole thing or whether it really did happen.

The seconds tolled by before she answered, I could feel the muscles tighten in her legs, "Did you." Was all she said. I winced as she dabbed the ointment on my cheeks and lips.

"Do you think it was a dream?" I asked panicked that she thought I was mad, I felt her relax as she answered "Probably my little lamb, you know what you imagination is like, it gets the better of you. Too many books If you ask Me." she chuckled; there was an edge to her voice.

"I am going to lay your head on the floor now sweetie. Ok." I nodded and braced myself for the pain.

I stared up at the ceiling and followed its golden patterns as if they were a maze in the sky. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes shut as she felt my ribs; she hummed to herself as if in agreement with her thoughts. She asked me to remove my dress so she could wrap my ribs; I looked towards the door wearily.

"Don't worry love, he's gone out ridding." She answered my unspoken thoughts. I did what she said, with help of course.

She smothered my side with an ointment to sooth the pain then asked me to bite down hard on a wooden stick to stop me from screaming. Then she moved onto my arm, she wrapped it to a splint then secured it in a sling around my neck.

I drifted in and out of delirium as the pain came and went in aggressive hot waves. The melody from the night ghosted to my ears, it lulled me in my moments of darkness.

These are going to take months to heal, two broken ribs and a broken arm. I swear to god above that man is going to get what he deserves and more, hurting a little petal like this. If my john was hear he'd kick him to Australia and back again. Maggie's voice was echoed and wavered in places.

"Don't you dare go out on me Isabella!" she muttered then popped open a bottle of smelling salts, she shoved it under my nose, the scent burnt my nostrils and throat.

"Maggie, are you trying to make me pass out, that stuff is vile!" I croaked.

"Needs must my darling, needs must." She chuckled and patted my knee as she got up awkwardly from the floor. "I'm getting to old for this." she grumbled.

She helped me up from the floor, for an old woman she s got some strength in her.

"Come on dear, off to bed with you. Master Jacob won t be back until late, some business in town he says. I will wake you up in plenty of time before he gets hear. And don t worry about the mess I will sort it out." She exclaimed as we hobbled to the door and up the stairs to my room.

I was asleep before I even made it my bed.

**Sorry for the depressing chapter. Thank you for reading hoped you enjoyed it. Thought I'd add a bit of mystery. Bless Maggie ay, what a gem. Can't decide whether or not to do a Jacob or an Edward point of view next, you tell what you think. Please please please review and tell me what you **


	8. Chapter 8

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. X just a short note to thank those who have added my little story to their favourites and alerts list and those who have taken the time to review. It is very encouraging to know that people are enjoying this story. Much love and thank you. xxxx**

I arrived home early the next morning. I hate long journeys, they give you time to think. And I had plenty of things to mull over.

That girl that was all I could think about. Occasionally my mind would steer its self away from her face and on to other less interesting mundane topics. But like elastic my thoughts re-coiled straight back to her. A feeling of regret and guilt made its self at home at the bottom of my stomach. I had left her there with him.

Every time the memory of her face formed in my mind an unfamiliar feeling crawled to the surface. I felt like I should protect her, that it was my duty to do so. The arrogant side of me kicked in then, why should I protect her, she is just a servant. I am a lawyer, I have a vast fortune, an endless array of opportunities were stretched out in front of me for my picking.

What did she have? Did she have any family? Any friends? A life of servitude is nothing, but a life under Blacks rule must be hell on earth.

Everything about Black screams immoral, he has more than one skeleton hidden in his closet. And I wager he has real skeletons hidden away somewhere in his layer of a house. Something has always made me question just how corrupt black really is, as a lawyer I have heard stories of mass murderers, black mailers and underground slave traders, and I must admit Black does tick several of the boxes to be included in the above categories.

After witnessing his less than civilised actions towards the girl I am sure Black has sank to the lowest depths of depravity. You never hit a woman; every gentleman has been raised with that strict rule. Any man that raises his hand to a woman is not human far less a gentleman.

I decided not to waste time. As soon as I got home I would ask my uncle, who is also a lawyer, if I could help that girl.

I knocked on the door to my uncles study, a soft "Enter." sounded from inside. My uncle sat behind his desk, piles of books and papers shielded him from view. The heady scent of pine wood clung to the air. It s a scent that you could never get bored of, it provoked happy calm memories.

"What can I do for you today son?" my uncle asked from behind the mountain. I sat in a chair by the large window.  
>Deciding it s now or never, I took a deep breath. "I was hoping you would know how to help... someone who is... property of someone else..." the words sounded jumbled and unsure.<p>

I heard my uncle move the books to the floor, I kept my gaze focused on the waving trees, I tried to keep my face impassive but curious and not let the desperation I felt boil to the surface.

My uncle cleared his throat, "Well son, it depends on what help they are in need of and under what circumstances they are someone else's property." He said, his voice was wary, and rightly so, this is a subject that is not taken lightly.

He came to sit beside me on the bench; he took his glasses of and rubbed his eyes. I turned to face him, his blue eyes were tired but alert, soft laughter lines framed his eyes. He has aged well, only a few silver stands highlighted his golden hair. He bit his bottom lip in thought and stared at his hands for a moment.

"Who is this person Edward?" he asked calmly. I don't know why I was so guarded and reluctant to tell him, he was a fair and open minded man, he wouldn't dismiss the question because a servant girl was the reason behind it.

"A servant girl, uncle." I replied, he looked shocked for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"Who is she employed by?" he asked, "Black." I answered quickly, I was sure he detected the hint of venom as I said his name. A cloud of recognition then pity shadowed his face. He let out a strangled sigh.

"You know the laws of service, they are strict and bound tightly, I am sure he knows that as well." He explained sadly. I stood to my feet "But he s a beast uncle! Surely there is a law against abuse towards women! She had bruises on her wrists and face!" I shouted, he too stood up but was unfazed by my outburst.

He walked towards me and placed a calm steadying hand on my shoulder. "Listen son, I know you want to help her. It's always been your nature to help others, but the law is the law, we know that more than others." I sighed defeated.

"I know uncle, but she's only a _gir_l. She looked so scared! He looked at her like a wolf eying up its dinner!" I explained, he looked at me sadly. Then his eye brows knitted together in thought.

"What are you thinking uncle?" I asked small sparks of hope flashed through my brain. "How old is she Edward?" he asked. I had to think and made a rough estimation. "I would say about 16."

He nodded his head "I think I may be able to do something if she is 16 that means she is a minor. Abuse towards a minor is taken seriously especially if she is a servant. This is going to take some work, if we can find some other incriminating evidence surrounding this then our case will be stronger." He explained.

I felt the sparks of hope increase, I looked at him to say more but he looked somewhat disgusted. "What is it uncle?" I asked, a bad sinking feeling took over me.

"I need you to find out what sort of relationship Black has with this girl."

I just looked at him horrified. If there was any relationship going on between them it was one sided.

"Excuse me?" I ground out; he looked me straight in the eye with seriousness in his weary eyes.

"Edward there is no easy way to say this but... is there a chance that she his mistress?" as he said the words I felt sick with disgust at the implication of such a horrible suggestion.

He looked me dead in the eye and asked "Why do you want to help her?" I sat down and leaned my head back.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. I really really didn't know why. I just did and it scared the hell out of me.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Its actually quiet hard to write an Edward point of view, he s so undecided and questions everything he does and feels. Please please please review and tell me what you think. review and you shall recieve the next **


	9. Chapter 9

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. x**

Master Jacob didn t come last night, and for that I was immensely grateful. There wouldn t have been a chance in waking me up before he got home yesterday.

I kept waking during the night, the pain from my broken bones kept burning, sometimes it died down to a manageable level, but with the slightest movement the agony ignited angrily. Maggie had given me some tea to help me sleep but even that couldn't keep me in unconsciousness and away from the pain.

I truly felt miserable, the depression I felt leaked out of my pores. Things have never been this bad, I remember a time when I slept through a whole night completely pain free and blissfully unaware of Master Jacob. But know he seems to be everywhere, even if he wasn t in the house I could smell him, his scent gripped itself to the air like a threat and a constant reminder that he was lord and master of this house. The bruises remind me of who I belong to, who I will always belong to.

I wished I could just get into a carriage and drive away without ever looking back. Like that man. I hadn't given that man much thought, I suppose we are alike in that sense. He probably doesn t even remember I exist, I probably faded into a memory of a memory, I might even be a character in a joke about a clumsy maid, at least I will be remembered in one or another.

I got up out of bed, like any other day. Washed my face, the cold water always washed away the terrors from the night before. Brushed my hair and put it in its customary bun, all the other maids were told to wear a white cotton cap to keep their hair out of the way, I was not allowed to have one.

I got dressed in my spare dress, the other needs to be washed due to the blood stains. Putting a dress on with a broken arm and two broken ribs isn t the easiest thing to accomplish, but after a few French words and tears I managed it.

I started doing my chores, like every day. That s what my life consists of, work, being beaten then work. Routine is good, it keeps things on track, and it also acts as a distraction.

Its Sunday today, the church bells ring dutifully into the summer morning. The other staff have gone to church, I wasn t permitted to attend. Even if I had the choice I probably wouldn t have gone, I have spoken so little to god over the years that I doubt he knows me. I just stand in the door way to the back yard and listen to the bells chime whilst bathing in the suns warm rays, this is closest I get to worshipping god.

The sound of the front door crashing shut echoed through the house, I instantly ran to stand in front of the oven and checked the bread. I then started to boil some rice for the staff; they would be hungry and eager to break their fast when they get back from church.

Suddenly a large wrapped around my waist caging me close to their chest. The unfamiliar gesture was supposed to fill me with warmth; instead it turned my insides to ice. I held my breath as they breathed hotly on the back of my neck.  
>I tried to wriggle free, in my efforts I nocked my broken arm on the stove, I whimpered, the vice like grip on my middle tightened I screamed when the pressure was pressed onto my ribs.<p>

"I don't want to hurt you Isabella, believe me when I say that. It s just you insist on disobeying me. If you just give in. it s rather amusing to watch you play the part of house maid, really it is. You set out to tempt me every time you scrub the floor, you know if you like being on your knees I could allow you- "master Jacob whispered in my ear, I cut him off "Please your hurting me!" I cried, the pain cut short my breath.

"I will decide when to do that." He replied as he pressed me up against the stove, the heat from the oven burnt at my legs. I whimpered as he ground his hips against my back, he just grunted and whispered "Do you know how much I want you against me, whimpering my name."

I stamped down hard on his foot and ground my heal into it, he grunted in pain. His other hand drifted heavily across my neck then down my arm, he then wrapped his hand around my broken arm and squeezed it tightly, shoots of pain flashed through me.

"It seems last night lesson on obedience hasn't sunk in." he growled

"Please get off!" I pleaded, I could feel myself go dizzy, I need to stay with it, and I need to keep fighting. "Soon Isabella, soon you will snap out of it, you and I both know it's only a matter of time. You will be mine, just give up and stop resisting the inevitable." Then he let me go and stalked out of the kitchen, slamming the door as he went. The slamming of the front door soon followed.

_What the hell happened?_ He came home then went out again.

I checked the clock on the chimney breast. Its 11:30 the others shouldn t be back for another hour and a half and master Jacob probably won't be back for the rest of the day. Which means I have the whole house to myself.

I play this sort of game when I am in the house on my own, I can t help myself. I go sneak around the house and explore the empty rooms. It s probably very childish of me to do it but sometimes you have to let into your childish tendencies. I'm courting danger; if I get caught I dread to think what master Jacob would do. i need some sort of fun in my life or i will go mad.

As a child I could never resist temptation, this little flaw of mine got me into trouble more times than I can remember. I remember the telling off I received when my mother caught me sneaking out of the kitchen with my hands piled high with cookies.

I loved the mystery and danger I felt as I crept from one room to another. Most of the room hadn t been used in years; greying dust sheets covered most of the furniture in the rooms. The heady scent of dust floated through the air. I could never see much in these rooms, heavy damask or silk curtains blocked out the sun. With only the light coming in from the open door the walls appeared old in their Shadowed shades of crimson or forest green. It was sad to look into these rooms as they lay unloved with only flashes of colour reminiscent of their former lively glory.

I stopped in front of a door; it was much like the others, large, white with golden handles. I pushed down on the handle and pushed against it. It didn t open. The door was locked.

The door was locked? No doors are locked in this house! That instinct that tells you to walk away screamed at me, I know I should listen, but I want to know what is so special about this room that it is locked. I tried the handle again but it didn t budge, I sighed in frustration and stepped back.

I can t remember any one telling me about this room; it looked on the outside to be just like all of the others. My hands moved on their own accord and before I knew it I was picking the lock with a hair pin.

_Curiosity killed the cat_ be damned. The lock clicked as it begrudgingly opened; with one quick look behind me I entered the new room with batted breath. The usual rich darkness did not great me, instead this room was lighter than the others, and the walls were grey in the dimmed light. It had a distincly feminine feel.

It was a large room, elegant French style furniture the same subdued grey rested in their various places in the room. The air was heavily scented, it was not unpleasant, far from it. I breathed deeply and let the aroma hum softly to my senses.

I gasped as the shapes of clothing materialised in my adjusting vision. I hesitantly walked further inside the room leaving behind the safe daylight. A large four poster bed resided on the far side of the room; the covers were perfectly smooth, only a sheet of dust lay on them. A dressing table with strings of pearls hung over the mirror, still and sad. The surface of the table was littered with various perfume bottles; they looked pastel coloured in their dusty state.

The feeling of sadness lingered in the air; I felt it settle in my bones. The room felt so out of place in this male dominated house, this made it all the more sadder, there was no trace of feminine presence in the whole of the house apart from this little room that was hidden away and unexplained.

My hand skimmed over a dress that lay over the back of the chair in front of the dressing table. It felt silky and smooth. I had never felt a fabric so heavenly; it was nothing like my scratchy cotton dress. I lifted up the dress and held it to the little light that the door let in the room.

It was heavy; particles of dust fell off of it to reveal the violet richness of the dress. Small beads glimmered in the light.

Whose room was this? Why was it left like it was locked in the middle of it being used?

A door on the other side of the room caught my eye, what other treasured mysteries does this room possess. I reached the door, my fingertips grazed the coldness of the handle when-

"Isabella! What are you doing here?" A voice shouted from the door. My blood ran cold.

There in the door way stood an angry Maggie, her face was not only housing anger but also worry. I quickly jumped back from the door and ran to her. I silently sighed in relief.

"I...I'm sorry!" I explained, the blood pumped through my veins as the relief and the shame of being caught mingled together.  
>I looked away from her anxious face. "You had better pray master Jacob doesn't find out about this Isabella. I don't want to have to patch you up again! I have held my tongue against your wonderings around the house in the past but this has to stop Isabella. Some rooms are locked for a reason." Her voice was hurried and whispered.<p>

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But it was so pretty! Whose room was it? Please tell me." asked in a whispered voice.  
>She stopped suddenly and held my face between her hands, she stared me straight in the eyes. "Isabella, where you never told that curiosity killed the cat? I suggest you take heed of that warning. Promise me you will never go into that room again!" she pleaded, her hands trembled slightly as she spoke.<p>

"I promise." I whispered. She sighed in relief; we walked away from the room. A thought struck me.

"The room, it smelled of lavender...and soap." I know that scent.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I agree that it was a bit of a random chapter, but hopefully you have twigged on. Next chapter will be in Edwards point of view. Please please please review and tell me what you think. if you have any questions do not hesitate to ask **


	10. Chapter 10

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. X**

I took a large gulp of my brandy; the warming liquid scorched my throat. I leant back in my chair, the atmosphere of the tavern was rowdy, excited and far too load. I rubbed my temples hoping for some short relief.

"Masen!" a voice shouted above the music and laughter, I looked up from my glass and in the direction of the voice. I watched as a figure weaved his way through the dancing men and women and small groups of men as they stumbled to the bar in their half-drunk half stupid stupor.

"Jasper!" I shouted to him and kicked out the chair for him to sit on. He slumped into the chair and through his hat off, removed his coat and loosened up his cravat. He ruffled his golden blond hair and whistled for a waitress, not long after one dutifully turned up, she seemed to helpful but went away eventually.

"I want dirt on black." I said cutting straight to the point. He looked stunned for a moment then looked at me.  
>"Black? As in Lord Jacob Black of Blackfriars?" he asked unsure, I nodded my head.<p>

He let out a sigh and drank his drink. "Well, he's bad news that much is sure." He said, "Yes, but I want to know all the details." I pushed.

Jasper is... should we say a rat in the undergrowth and a bloody good one at that. He acted as an undercover agent for my company. A case is always stronger when you have all of the details about the person you are defending against. We never question how he finds out the information, once we have it we don t care. That's the way of business. Dirty. Jasper is also a good friend of mine.

He cautiously looked over his shoulder then surveyed the rest of the room; once he was satisfied he leant over the table slightly and motioned for me to do the same.

"Black is about as crooked as you can get em. You name it he s probably done it, fraud, whoring, gambling, kidnap, battery. He s like the Italian mafia rolled into one." He said in a whispered tone.

"Tell me about his back ground, his family, that kind of information could be useful." I said, Jasper took another long swig from his glass, he stared at the table, his eye brows were knitted in deep thought, and then his face lit up.

"Ah funny you should ask that. The Blacks have always kept to themselves; they haven t really participated in any social circle. Actually they have their own pack so to speak, the uleys, the calls and the clearwaters. All notable family's with bad reputations." I already do not like where this is going.

These families that he mentioned are known for their less than clean reputation. Crime was their way of life, but whenever a case was filed against them no evidence against them could be found that would lead straight back to them.

"No wonder he never married!" I chuckled darkly, I expected Jasper to share the joke, but he didn t. I looked up to his face and was puzzled to see that his face wore an expression on sadness.

"Jasper?" I asked worried

"He did have a wife once, about 20 years ago." He whispered. I felt the shock of this new revelation wash over me. I really had a bad feeling about what the answer to my next question would be.

"This wife what happened to her?" I asked instantly regretting asking.

"She died. But rumours will be rumours. Don't take my word for it but given what I have already told you about Black her death seems to be washed over. Like I said the Blacks have always kept to themselves, if there was something they didn t want the world to know they would have covered it up very well." He looked anxious.

"Are you hinting at what I think you are hinting at?" I asked shocked, he instantly looked defensive "Listen I don't know the straight facts, I only know of rumours that have lasted 20 years. What I do know for certain is that I would not want to get on the wrong side of Black; he has no respect for anyone male, female or child. I warn you Edward if he should ever want something from you he will get it, he always get what he wants." He said.

We both shot back the remaining liquid in our glasses." Thank you. I m sorry if I have caused you any distress. What you have given is a few leads to follow. I really appreciate it." I thanked him sincerely.

He looked at me for a moment "Why do you need to know about Black. Are you in some sort of trouble?" he asked with cautious curiosity. I shook my head

"Someone I know is." I answered vaguely; he shook his head then looked at me with seriousness.

"Well whoever they are I suggest you them away as soon as you can. It s only a matter of time before they are under a headstone or at the bottom of a lake. But be careful Edward." With that said he took his belongings and left the table, blending into the crowed he was gone leaving me to drown in my worry.

I need to get that girl out of there and away from him as soon as possible. If Blacks wife could suddenly die then god knows what might happen to that girl.

**Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was only a short chapter. The plot is starting to thicken. Please please please review and tell me what you think. As soon as I get a review you shall receive the next chapter. Do you want more Edward point of view or bella?.xxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**all recognisable characters belong to stephanie meyer. xxx**

My coach pulled up in front of Black s estate, I hadn't planned to make an unexpected visit to see him but a plan formed in my head. After my meeting with jasper I was certain that I have to help the girl in any way I can.

I was a little disappointed when a butler answered the door, he lead me to the drinking room where Black, unsurprisingly was residing.

Black was slightly surprised to see me but was glad all the same. I think the prospect of money heightened his hospitability. We drank, gambled a bit, and talked. It seems Black doesn t take his drink very well and soon fell asleep. This of course was my plan; get him so drunk that he passes out so I can then go in search of the girl.

It took all of my will power not to spit on and kick Blacks intoxicated unconscious form as it lay slobbered over the card table. I crept out of the room and searched through the endless corridors in case she was there.

I found her in the kitchen; she was leant over as the sink cleaning a glass. A flickering candle illuminated her form. She looked zombie like in her repetitive movements, small sniffles echoed softly through the silent still room. Was she crying?

I crept my way through the kitchen, my legs moved on their own accord. I held my breath as I approached her, I wanted to reach out and stroke her hair as it subtly glimmered in the flickering light.

I placed my hand on her shaking shoulders, she gasped, the sound of shattering glass echoed round the room, little sparkling shards of pinged out of the sink. As quick as lighting she turned around and froze. Her eyes flashing with shock, confusion and fear?

"I'm sorry I startled you." I quickly apologised, I stepped back a bit to show her I was no threat. She was still frozen in front of me. I looked in surprise and horror as I noticed one of her arms was in a sling, it wasn't like that the last time I saw her, the tired look that was present of her face was even more intensified. I noticed something drip to the floor. Her hand was bleeding.

"Your hand is bleeding." I said softly and made a move to help her, she flinched back slightly. She seemed to snap out of her daze and quickly ran to a cupboard, she kept her head down. I watched as she pulled out a towel, she looked at a loss on what to do. She couldn't wrap up her injured hand with only one hand.

Without thinking I reached out to help her, she flinched away but with a defeated sigh she stood still and let me help her.  
>"May I help you my lord? she asked quietly." Suddenly the absurdity of me being here became known. I blinked trying to find a believable answer.<p>

"Can I get you something perhaps?" she asked again. "A glass of water please." I answered quickly.

She fetches a jug from the side and poured me a drink. Keeping her head down she handed me the glass.

I spotted the table then said "Come sit with me." I asked, she shot a hesitant look towards the door then picked up the candle and sat down.

Still she jept her head down, I could fee waves of anxious tension radiate off of her. She was not confortable sitting here with me. I want her to be confortable, perhaps if I get a conversation going that might help.

"What is your name?" I asked. She jumps slightly. "Isabella, sir." She answers dutifully; still she did not raise her head. She answered the question though, that's a start. She kept glancing at the door.

"I am sorry my lord but I must attend master Jacob." She said hurriedly, she started to move from her chair. "I shouldn't worry, he's away with the fairies." I chuckled. She looked relieved, but the uneasiness didn't disappear completely.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked her, her head shot up in surprise. "I err... i-I will-." She stammered.

"Isabella, unless you intend to pour yourself a drink with your feet I don't think you will be able to do it yourself at the moment." I chuckled, I was pleased to see the corners of her mouth lift up.

She balanced the cup in her shaky hands and took a greedy gulp of the water. When was the last time she had a drink? She seemed to relax a bit.

"So tell me where you are from." I asked curious. I want her to feel comfortable. She shifted in her seat before answering "A little village not far from hear. Abbotts-gale." She answered, an unmistakable flash of sadness inked onto her face.  
>Hang on Abbotts-gale, that's just on the border of my family s estate. I know it quiet well; it's not the richest place to live that s for sure.<p>

"What is your second name Isabella?" I asked

"Swan sir, my name is Isabella Swan." She replied. Swan? I will run that past jasper and see what he can find out about them. She still looked uncomfortable.

"Isabella, can I call you Bella?" I asked gently, I watched as her eyes lit up for a moment, they seemed to smile like I had given her some sort of gift.

"Y-es of course if you wish my lord." She stammered

"I do wish it Bella." I tried to sound calm but I felt that unfamiliar sensation bubble up to the surface.

Bella closed her eyes and swayed slightly in her seat. "Bella, how did you injure your arm?" I asked trying to keep my voice passive. Her eyes flew open and she stiffened immediately.

"Oh... I m rather clumsy, I was mopping the floor, stood up and fell." She lied quickly, she was a good actress I will give her that. I nodded my head none the less.

An impulsive plan starting to form in my mind, I know I can't save Bella but I can help her, I can give her something that she doesn t have here: Something to look forwards to.

"I have a proposition for you Bella. My mother tends to the gardens at her estate but she requires help, just someone to water the plants and help her do the weeding, not a lot of work but it will help my mother greatly." My voice sounded hopeful and eager.

Bella looked stunned for a moment, "When is your free day?" I asked, she deliberated for a moment, "Wednesday, my lord. "Was her hesitant reply.

"Well if you should wish to take up the offer, it is yours. "She looked crestfallen for a moment.

"I am sorry my lord, but Master Jacob will not permit me to work for someone else." She sounded as sad as she looked. I shook my head earning a confused look from her.

"Bella, he doesn't have to know. By law your free day is yours to do as you wish, you have every right to do what you want." I explained, I know the law inside and out, it is true a servant has one free day which is theirs completely to do what they want.

She looked cautious then hesitant then determined. "I would like to take up your offer."

"Excellent, tomorrow is Wednesday, I shall send my mother s horse and trap to fetch you at the gates of the estate at 9:00 in the morning." I couldn't help but sound excited and pleased. A small smile graced her face.

"Thank you my lord." She whispered in a strangled voice. I reached out to pat her hand, this time she did not flinch away.  
>I then left her in the kitchen and made my journey to my mother s house. I went to bed that night feeling uplifted and happy, I was changing someone s life for the better, and it was a wonderful feeling.<p>

I was getting her away from Black for just one day, now she had something to look forward to, she would have her own money to save. My mother will love her.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, a bit random I know. It was time for Edward to properly meet Bella. Please please please review and tell me what you think. I hate to do this but 4 reviews and you will get the next**


	12. Chapter 12

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie meyer. X thank you to all of the people who have added my story to their fave s or/and alerts list and to those who have reviewed, much love and **

I couldn't sleep last night, and for the first time it wasn t because I was in pain or because I was afraid, it was because I was excited. Usually I spend my free day in the village buying food or any other things we needed at the time, but my day is never really my own.

I could have sworn my conversation with lord Masen was a dream or a hallucination of some sort, it just didn't seem like it could have been real! But surely even I with the wild imagination couldn't have conjured up how genuine and nice he was and how at ease I felt.

The less optimistic side of me decided to make an appearance. Perhaps he is like Master Black, maybe he gets some sick sort of pleasure from helping someone then dropping them like a hot stone? But what do I have to lose by trusting him and taking him up on his offer?

I started my day like any other but with enthusiasm. I wore my nicer dress, Maggie made it from the material of one of her older dresses, she said that the forget-me-not blue suited me, of course I didn t argue with her on that one, I decided to wear my best pinafore with the lace trim, it was a Christmas gift from Maggie and the rest of the staff. I have to make a good first impression, I need this job.

The clocks hands ticked half-heartedly towards nine o clock, the excitement bubbled inside me. I did one last check in the mirror, put my hat on and smooth out my dress. Here goes nothing.

I made my way as silently as possible to the front door, the last thing I need is master black stopping me and asking me questions. As I closed the door I felt a rush of adrenaline, all I need to do is get to the end of the drive and I am free for the day.

Of course the gravel drive didn t exactly work to my advantage but no booming voice shouting my name caught me so I was safe.

There as promised at the end of the drive was am open carriage; the velvet seats were plush and inviting as they shone proudly in the morning sun. The carriage driver hoped down from his seat and took of his hat. He had sandy blond hair, slightly on the rough side; his uniform was impeccable and perfect.

"Me names Michael newton." The man said, he sounded local and cheerful; I nodded and smiled at him, "Nice to meet you Michael, I'm Isabella Swan." I introduced myself as he helped me into the carriage.

The carriage jolted slightly as it started to move, the horses hooves set a steady rhythm. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders as we drew away from my prison, I felt free so much so that I nearly laughed out loud. I breathed in deeply and savoured the fresh clean air of the country side, is this what freedom smells like?

"Here we are Miss Swan." Michael said, he helped me out of the carriage and lead me around the large white house. He led me to the garden, words would not give it justice, it was beyond beautiful. I notice the figure of a woman slowly walking towards us. "Have a nice day Isabella." Michael whispered before he walked off. I was too curious about the woman to notice he had gone.

"Hello, you must be Isabella." She greeted, I curtsied and said good morning to her, she chuckled and said "And what a delightful child you are." I'm sure I blushed at her compliment. She was beautiful, her looks were porcelain perfect, laughter lines caressed her lively green eyes, rose bud lips were turned up in a smile, rich coppery curls were shaded by a large sun hat. She was oddly familiar ..this woman had to be lord Masen s mother.

"I am so glad you could make it dear." She said happily. "I am afraid ma'am I will not be of much use with my arm." I said apologetically, she just waved the comment off "Nonsense Isabella, you have eyes and an opinion, which is what I am in need of today."

She was incredibly gentle, everything she did or said was elegance personified, she moved with carefree confidence. She wore a constant happy smile, never once did Elizabeth snap at me if I did something wrong, she would just chuckle then show me how to do it properly. She asked me how my arm was feeling nearly every half an hour. I have never met someone so full of genuine kindness in my life.

We took brakes every half an hour or so, I thought I would have to go to the servant quarters and leave her in peace but she insisted that I sit on the blanket with her. I was even more taken aback when she stopped me from pouring her a cup of tea; in fact she made me a cup instead! We sat there enjoying the sun and tea cakes, I listened as she told me stories about the funny moments she had shared with her late husband.

I felt comfortable with Elizabeth; she told me titles were not important so I don t have to address her with any. I felt like I was living missing moment I never shared with my own mother. She asked me a lot of questions throughout the day.

"Do tell me about your parents Isabella." She asked, I looked up from the flower bed to face her. I'm not sure how to answer her.

"My father is a blacksmith in the village I come from, well he was the last time I heard from him. My mother looks after my siblings." I answered; she nodded her head and smiled at me.

"How many siblings do you have dear?" she asked with interest. I put the watering can down and held out my hand to count on "Well, I have three younger siblings, Seth, Embry and Jared, all a hand full the last time I saw them, they have probably grown up a bit but I doubt it. I have and older sister called Leah." I replied smiling at the fond memories their names evoked.

Elizabeth chuckled then a longing look washed over her face, "I only wished I could have had more children, Edward would have had someone to play with when he was younger. I ve always wanted a little girl." She didn't sound sad but wistful. But I felt a twinge of sadness for her, if Elizabeth had a daughter she would be the most loved spoilt girl in the world.

Elizabeth patted the space next to her beckoning me to sit by her. "When was the last time you saw your parents dear?" she asked me as I sat down. I had to think for a moment, I can't actually remember "I think around Christmas time last year." I answered a little unsurely.

"How terrible, you must miss them dearly. I can t bring myself to think of not seeing my darling boy at least every week." She exclaimed horror struck. The hidden yet ever present feeling of loneliness crept over me. I wished my mother would share the same opinion as Elizabeth.

The sun was sinking into twilight quicker than I liked, it was time to go back. "I must be going back now, thank you for a lovely day my lady." I said to her, she looked up a little disappointed but then smiled warmly, she got up from the floor and gave me a hug, I went rigid in her soft arms, the unexpected gesture was puzzling but it felt nice, warm, welcoming.

"All right then my dear, if you must go then you must. It has been a delight to meet you. Please say you will be back next week?" she asked hopefully, I smiled at her and nodded. I reluctantly walked to the carriage and waited for Michael.

"Isabella?" I jumped at the unexpected voice, lord Masen was standing the other side of the horse, he gave me a reassuring smile. I felt my cursed blush embarrassingly flood my cheeks, my heart refused to steady after the initial shock of seeing him.

He walked round to face me, he was dressed casually, his white shirt was open slightly at the top, the smooth breeze rustled his shirt teasingly, I noticed flecks of copper shone in his hair. "It's good to see you Isabella." He said with that velvety voice only he seems to have.

"Hello my lord." I mumbled and curtsied, "Please there is no need to do that." He chuckled; I felt my self heat up at the beautiful sound. "Thank you for helping my mother today, she greatly appreciates it.2 He sounded genuinely thankful.  
>"Did you have a pleasant day?" he asked, his green eyes searched mine for an answer "Yes my lord I did thank you. Your mother is very kind." I said, he smiled and nodded his head. It's true I did have a wonderful day, I had fun, I felt appreciated, something that I rarely ever feel.<p>

"Thank you for asking me to help your mother, my lord-"

"Edward, you can call me Edward." He interrupted, I just looked at him confused and surprised. I was about to protest when he said "please I insist." I nodded my head.

I could see Michael walking towards us; I turned to climb into the carriage.

"Let me help you." He held my harm to steady me; I flinched as my arm banged the side of the carriage. "Oh I'm sorry, are you all right?" Edward apologised, I gritted my teeth against the pain and nodded my head trying to smile at him. An expression of anger clouded his face for a moment, I quickly sat down fearing I had angered him, but he gave me another one of his smiles.

Michael got onto the carriage, before he had chance to drive away I watched from the corner of my eye as Edward whispered something in Michaels ear then gave him a stern look, Michael just nodded and looked at me briefly.

As we drove away from the house, I said a sad goodbye to my little piece of heaven as it grew small and smaller in the distance, but the figure of Edward still standing there seemed bigger and brighter than everything else.

**Thank you for reading. Sorry for late update. Hope you enjoyed it. A bit random I know but I assure you next chapter shall be good. Please please review and tell me what you think, do you like it? 5 reviews and you shall have the next **


	13. Chapter 13

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie meyer. X thank you very much for your lovely reviews and for adding my story to your fave/alerts list's. xxxxxxxx**

I felt a sense of loss as I watched the carriage crawl away from me. I remember the happy flushed look on her face, she looked happy, genuinely happy not the strained smiled that I was briefly accustomed to seeing. A strange feeling of pride grew in me, I had made her happy. I was happy for her.

Bella certainly left an impression on my mother. When I went to see my mother after Bella had gone home she was still smiling. I hadn t seen her so at peace and happy since before my father had died, and even then she wasn t as content as she was at the moment.

"Good evening mother." I greeted and kissed her on the cheek, she patted my shoulder in return. "Thank you for sending Isabella over dear, she was a great help and such a lovely girl!" she exclaimed, "I'm glad you had a good day mother. Bella said she had a lovely day." I said and took a seat opposite her, I picked up a book from the table, I tried to read it but I could feel my mother's judging gaze on me.

I looked up at her she quickly looked away smirking, "What are you smiling at mother?" I asked curious, "Nothing dear." She brushed off smirking and started knitting, the knowing smirk still firmly in place. I dread to think what she is thinking about.

"Mother you are smiling like a Cheshire cat, tell me what you are thinking, I can't read minds you know." I chuckled, I really want to know what she is hiding, but then again I don't, my mother has childish tendencies and tends to have an over active imagination.

"Call me a romantic old fool but I think you have a little soft spot for dear_ Bella_." She said confidently the smirk now a large bright smile. I can't say I wasn t surprised at her observation. I didn't know what to say to her, maybe I do like Bella but... I'm not sure how much. Sure I feel protective over her, but rightly so she is so young and small and vulnerable living under the same roof as black. I wanted to help her. I think my mother is over dramatizing things... I think.

"Motherly intuition dear, don't try to deny it." She chuckled. I shot her a frustrated look, she quickly changed the subject.

"Who's house is she in service at?" she asked me, "Black's." I answered the poison I felt at mentioning his name was evident in my voice, the rhythm of her knitting faltered and stopped. She gasped "Mother?" I asked alarmed, "Dear god Edward, the poor girl, I knew something wasn't right." She muttered sadly, "Did you notice the bruises and her arm?" I asked her feeling the anger burn again. She nodded; her once calm looks were replaced with outrage.

"He beats her doesn't he." She exclaimed, I nodded "I know you will do the right thing Edward, but be careful dear, Jacob Black cannot be trusted for one minute, I have heard the stories about him. Look after her, she needs kindness in her life, I don't think she gets much." Her tone was serious, the underlying warning was clear.  
>"I will help Bella; Black will get his punishment for what he has done in the past." i promised her, myself and Bella.<p>

**There you go, hope you enjoyed it, I know it was a little short. Elizabeth is going to play an important role later on in the story, Esme and Carlisle shall make an appearance soon. Please please please review and tell me what you think, review and I will update. xxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you to all those who have read my story, added it to their faves/ alerts list and to those who have reviewed, your opinions mean a lot. xxx**

Every meter that I walked down the drive the depression and fear soaked further into my bones, not a trace of the happy carefree high I had earlier was left. My feet were lead weights as they begrudgingly lifted and walked.

I've never looked at the front door with as much hatred as I do now, I ve had the best day for as long as I can remember, the door is a full stop to the story, the ending of the day, and I resented it for it.

I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. Everything seemed darker after seeing the bright beauty of the garden, even my once cheerful coloured dress seemed shadowed and dull.

Everything will be back to how it used to be, Master Jacob will carry on haunting me and following my every move, instead of drinking tea and eating cake I will be spending the next week scrubbing floors, cleaning windows and praying I will make it through the night. All good things must come to an end.

The house was unnervingly quiet as I made my way down to the kitchen for supper, looks like everyone has gone to bed, hopefully master Jacob is one of them. With only a flickering candle for company I ate some bread and cheese at the large usually lively table.

Only a week ago my life was empty of bright happy moments, and today I had a few hours of those precious moments! I can hardly believe today really happened, Edward and Elizabeth are surely angels. They gave me something I have never had before: hope. I actually felt like I had something to look forward to.

Edward, I smile at the thought of his name, reminded me of the prince in those fairy tale stories, the prince is always handsome and mysterious and kind. They always rescue the damsel in distress in the end. But the princess is always beautiful and royalty or rich and not just a simple servant. In fact these princesses really make me angry, they never have that much of a hard life, they moan and wait for a prince to rescue them. Well the truth is never written, Life is not a fairy tale; princes like those do not exist, happily ever after only happen on the pages of a book.

Just the thought of Edward and how gentle and kind he is brings out that tugging feeling in my chest, it's not an unpleasant feeling just weird nice. I like him, I think the feeling that people describe is fondness.

A gust of scented air softly breezed past me, the candle flame bent away from me. I squeaked frightened, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, an icy chill settled down my back as the realisation that the doors were all shut and the windows were locked. A sweet fragrance settled around me, I breathed deeply, it was hauntingly familiar.

Someone else was hear, a woman, I could feel it, I didn't feel threatened this has happened before I m sure of it; I felt an air of calm. "I've met you before haven't i?" I asked, the candle flame flickered again, was she agreeing with me?  
>"That room is yours...It was you that helped me that night wasn't it?" I asked again into the silent dark room, again the flame flickered. I smiled at my soundless figureless companion.<p>

"Thank you." I said, the gentle breeze softly brushed my cheek, "Who are you, please tell me?" I asked quietly. The breeze snapped back "At least tell me your name!" I pleaded but the presence had gone leaving me once again completely alone in the kitchen.

I don't know whether I have actually gone mad or I had just spoken to a spirit, well i am good with weird.

I gave up and went to bed; I better have a full night's sleep before hell starts all over again tomorrow.

The kitchen was alive and busy, not a trace of last night s spectacle clung to the air. I was preparing to take master Jacobs breakfast up to his office. "Bella the tea is ready!" Maggie called, I picked it up and put it on the tray, of course me being me I spill some of the hot liquid on the tray, I cursed and Maggie laughed, I reached into my pocket to find a cloth but My fingers were met with something unfamiliar, I pulled it out of my pocket, it was a handkerchief... I don't have a handkerchief.

Confused I unfolded the delicate fabric; the lace trimming was intricate and refined, it was defiantly not mine, on the corner was a word delicately embroidered in a musty shade of pink, it was a name: Emily. Who's Emily? And what is it doing on my pocket?

"What is that Bella?" Maggie asked looking at me funnily; I quickly hid it in my pocket "Nothing." I said quickly and carried on what I was doing; Maggie looked at me a little longer unsure on whether to push the subject, I held my breath until she sighed and walked away.

I did my amazing balancing act all the way to master Blacks office. My hand shakily nocked on the door, "Come in!" he shouted, _deep breaths Bella, deep breaths, keep it together girl._

Master Black was sitting behind his desk, he watched me as I entered the room, I kept my gaze fixed to the tray, as carefully as I could I placed the tray on his desk and poured him his tea.

Unexpectedly he grabbed hold of my wrist, I kept my head down, "Where were you yesterday?" he growled, my heart stopped, _does he know about Edward and the garden? Oh god what do I say_, his grip tightened making his nail dig into the already sensitive skin. I grind my teeth the stop from whimpering.

"I'm not a patient man Isabella, so I will repeat, where were you yesterday?" He repeated, "T-the village I went to the village." I quickly lied.

"Lie." He snapped, I felt ice settle into my bones. _He knows, oh god he knows._

"I-it's true." I stuttered, his hand collided with my cheek; the impact snapped my head to the side.

"You and I both know that's not true." He said mockingly, I just stared at the wall; he got from his seat and made his way towards me. I took a step back, "Tut tut tut Isabella, a little birdy told me you were nowhere to be seen in town. So I know you are lying." His voice was like the tone you would use to talk to a child.

My limbs were jarred, stuck as they were. He pushed me against the desk, the sharp edge of the desk dug onto my spine; I whimpered earning a sadistic pleased smile on master Jacobs face. _He has me followed? Oh god._

"You were selling yourself weren't you, don't deny it Isabella." He laughed as he stood a threatening step towards me, anger bubbled to the surface at his assumption, my fist's clenched ready to strike.

He closed the space between us and pressed his body onto mine, the bile rose in the throat as his heady scent of alcohol and Tabaco attacked my senses, I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt a hot heavy hand crawled up my leg. All my brief strength fled and in its place was the familiar feeling of cowardice.

"You could be my whore you know, I would pay you more than they can. Would you like that, to warm my bed, to please me, I think you would Isabella, you know you like that idea." he grunted as he rubbed harsh circles into the soft flesh of my thigh. I held back whimpers and plead for him to stop; it only ever made him carry on.

He bent down to my ear and whispered Remember Isabella, "Your life is not your own, you belong to me, you are mine." He was no longer mocking he was deadly serious, the un-spoken threat rang clearly.

"Don't you have a job to do!" he shouted in my ear as he moved off of me and sat back in his seat, I quickly finished laying out his breakfast trying to ignore the smirk on his face. I got out of their as soon as possible.

My hands were still trembling, my legs felt like the bine had been replaced with jelly, I leant against the wall and tried to kick start my heart again, i dont think he knows about yesturday but i cant be certain. I closed my eyes and tried to think of my happy place. My mind was bright with the memory of yesterday, how beautiful the garden was and how nice Elizabeth was... how handsome Edward was... how nice it would be to have Edward's hand where the monsters had been... _wait what? Did I just think that_, never mind it gave me the strength to straighten out my dress and not cry, I blushed at the image though.

**Edward s point of view.**

My lord you have a guest. Angela one of my mother's maids said as I was eating breakfast, I made my apologies to my mothers and went to the foyer.

There standing staring idly at the wall was jasper, "Jasper!" I greeted warmly, he turned and smiled, he actually smiled, not something he usually does, judging by that he has some good news.

"Edward my friend." He said, his blue eyes were alive with triumph, I noticed a leather folder under his coated arm. "Good news?" I guessed hopefully, he in turn smiled and nodded.

"Well then let's talk in the drawing room." I said and led the way.

I looked at the papers in front of me, jasper had done an amazing job at collecting information, even if some of it was sketchy it was still hear in writing. "Have you found a name for Jacobs s dead wife?" I asked as I scanned the page in front of me, he nodded shuffled the papers "Ah here we are." He said smirking and handed me another sheet of paper.

It was a death certificate, it was old and delicate. I looked up at him in shock, "Where did you get this from?" I asked suspiciously, he just looked away sheepishly "I don't want to know do i?" I asked he just gave me a look then looked at the paper telling me to shut up and read it.

It said in plain black and white: name. Emily Young, date of birth. January 16th 1720, date of death. 3rd may 1739, cause of death, undisclosed.

Jesus Christ! I felt myself go into shock at this new found information. We have a name to puzzle piece.

The word undisclosed put a sick feeling in my stomach. "Jasper you're a genius but it says undisclosed, what does that mean?" I asked him, he leant forward his expression strangely grim "I'm not sure Edward, but if the cause of death is not put on the death certificate there is usually a dispute between how they died, for example one coroner might say heart failure and one might say old age, but this Emily young was only 19 so that leads to my other example, there were mysterious circumstances in which they died." He explained, I really did not like where this was going.

"I'm guessing your thinking the second example." I whispered sadly, jasper just nodded his head. He mentioned a coroner's report "What about the coroner's report? Who did it?" I asked courteously, "Yes surprisingly there is one, but it was closed so I wasn't able to get hold of it, if you know what I mean, but what I do know is a man named Jared Cameron carried it out, I took the liberty in searching out some information on this man. And low and behold he is a cousin of Blacks." Jasper said disgusted.

I was speechless, my brain tried to process the information. "This is a lot worse than I first thought. I think we may have a murder to uncover." I mumbled grimly.

I'm afraid to say the evidence points to something dodgy. "This friend of yours-"

"Bella." I said automatically, jasper smirked and chuckled "Alright then, _Bella_, how old is she?" he asked worriedly, "16 I think." I answered

"Jesus Christ Edward, get her out of there, she is a girl, there is no way she can defend herself from him." He almost shouted, I have never seen him this agitated before, well since... he met Alice.

I know jasper I know. She has already put up with so much. But I get the feeling he s planning something, but I can t be sure what though. I said and brushed my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Well then Edward I think you should be that knight in shining armour that you mother claims you to be and save Bella before it s too late. Looks like you don't need much persuading." He said seriously I shot him a look.

"Listen Edward, you have nothing to lose by you know loving her-"

"I don't lover her... I am fond of her." I corrected him; but the words tasted bad in my mouth, he put his hands up surrendering.

"Ok sir Lancelot, whatever you want to think, but just think of me and Alice, the only thing I lost when I saved her was my heart." Was his reply, I quickly took a large swig of my drink, "Gah, you've gone soft, anyway talking of the problematic pixie shouldn t you be going home now." I said changing the subject.

He looked quickly at the clock then jumped out of his seat. "Well it's good seeing you Edward, the papers are yours now." He said putting his coat on. "Listen jasper, thank you for doing this. I'm working on the knight in shining armour thing." I said as I walked him to the door.

"I know you are Edward." He said confidently. We said our good byes, then I started to form a plan of my own.

I want to get to know Bella, the few words that have passed between us are not enough, I need to speak to her, be in her company. The strange pull I feel towards her is painful and unrelenting. I have made up my mind I am going to see her tomorrow... but she will be working, damn. But that won't stop me from seeing her. When there is a will there is a way.

I quickly scribbled a note on some paper and addressed it to Bella.

Bella,

Do not be alarmed by this, I assure you my intention are innocent. Please meet me in the carriage house at 1:00 pm tommorow.  
>Your trustworthy friend,<p>

Edward.

There is only one person I trust enough to make sure this note gets to Bella.  
>"Angela, I need you to take this note to Blackfriars and give it to your aunt Maggie, she will know what to do from there." I instructed her, she nodded "Of course my lord." She said and placed the note safely in her dress pocket.<p>

I went to bed with a million thoughts battling for dominance, but the thought of being with Bella was enough to lull me into a somewhat calm sleep.

**There you go, I m not sure about this chapter it took me a while to write but I m not confident it s very good. I tried to make the ghosty bit not cheesy, god knows if that worked. Please please tell me what you think, 5 reviews and you will get an update, next chapter is Bella and Edward, will sparks fly?**


	15. Chapter 15

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. X thank you to everyone who has read this story and have added it to their fave/alerts list and a special thank you to those who have reviewed, your reviews are what make me write. xxxx**

I woke up like any other morning, carried out the same routine just like every morning. Today is floor scrubbing day, yep the best of the week. Note the sarcasm.

I went to the kitchen to fill a bucket full of water where I was met by Maggie. "Morning mags." I greeted, my voice was void of enthusiasm, she grinned her usual grin. How is it possible to be so cheerful in the morning!

I set to work scrubbing the foyer floor, but my mind wouldn t settle on the task at hand. The handkerchief that was still in my pocket seemed to burn through the fabric of my dress, the question of who it belongs to nagged at my mind, the answer is obvious it has to be!

The perfume, that haunting scent it s so vivid and calming, the woman who helped me that night it s her perfume, I spoke to her last night, I have been in her room. But who is she?

"Bella." "Bella?" I quickly snapped out of my thoughts by Maggie, "You were away with the fairies!" Maggie chuckled. I blushed having been caught, I chucked the rug down and sat back whipping the sweet off of my forehead.

To my relief Maggie was carrying a glass of water and a little white parcel. "Thought you might need this dear, its quiet warm today. And some thing eat to tide you over till dinner time." She said, there was a mischievous sparkle in her eye. I took them off of her, and placed the cup on the floor and the biscuits in my pocket, Maggie was still standing beside me an expectant expression on her face.

"Well you must be hungry, eat up." She said, what is she playing at? I picked up the rag and carried on scrubbing "I will eat them later." I said, she huffed and walked away. They are just biscuits!

I carry on scrubbing for an hour when my stomach decides it needs food, I take the parcel out of my pocket, I unfolded the material they were wrapped in. something caught my eye underneath the crumbly treat, I picked it up and whipped a few crumbs off of its pristine white surface, excitement and curiosity tickled me as I quickly opened the letter not before I scanned the room for eager nosy eyes.

My hands were shaking for some unknown reason, the writing was elegant and perfect, it said:

Bella,

Do not be alarmed by this, I assure you my intention are innocent. Please meet me in the carriage house at 1:00 tomorrow.

Your trustworthy friend, Edward.

My breath caught in my throat, h-he wants to see me? I read the words one by one slowly in disbelief, the words were clear as crystal and they were addressed to me. _Why would he want to see me?_

My finger hovered over the words your trustworthy friend that clenching pulling feeling blossomed in my chest, I am sure I was grinning like a fool, a little giggle slipped out.

1:00! What time is it now? 12:55, shit! I ran to the kitchen and straight to Maggie. "Maggie Maggie-I" "Bella dear slow down." She chuckled, I breathed in then out again, "Maggie can you cover for me? Please." I said as quickly and as clearly as my mouth would let me, she looked at me for a moment trying to read me.

"What is this all about Bella?" she asked grinning, she's sussed it. "I'm meeting someone." I whispered to her, "Well you had better get going, you don't want to keep him waiting." She chuckled, I quickly thanked her and kissed her cheek, she muttered something along the lines of being young and remembering it like it was yesterday.

I ran like a bat out of hell under the shade of the trees out of view from the windows and any prying eyes. I clutched the note to my chest like a piece of gold.

The carriage house was at the farthest side of the estate, barely any one comes here, it s old and not the prettiest thing to look at, Master Jacob prefers to keep his carriages in the yard, on full view from some of the windows. I personally have only ever been a few yards near it, it has always creped me out slightly, there is just something about old empty building that set my nerve on edge.

I started to walk as the building came into view; I checked my skirt was ok and patted down my hair. My heart was beating faster, anticipation tickled away as my willing feet drew me nearer and nearer to my destination.

_Will he be there? Is this a cruel trick? What if he doesn t want to talk to me? What if I imagined the whole thing?_ Silly questions rushed through my mind a million a second.

The door was open; I entered into its cool confines and was enveloped in the smell of hay and dust. Little strands of light made their way into the building through the gaps in the boarded up windows.

I searched around it to find Edward when my inquiring gaze fell onto the reclined figure in the corner, a string of sunlight illuminated his form; the bright light gave his hair the form of an amber halo. His eyes were closed and his hand rested idly on his chest. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. He looked so peaceful that I daren t move an inch in his direction in case I woke him.

My breath hitched when he moved, he sat up and stretched a bit. When he saw me standing in the door way he jumped slightly." Bella." He said happily no trace of sleep left.

"I am sorry to have woken you." I apologised, he chuckled softly and waved me over, I deliberated for a moment but his smile told me it was ok.

I sat next to him on the hay bale, "I am glad you could make it Bella." He said, I looked at my hands "Was there something you needed me for? Your mother- "I started to say but he cut me off "I wanted to see you." He softly said.

"T-thank you for asking me." I stuttered, I felt like someone was squeezing my voice box.

"You won't get into trouble will you?" he asked suddenly panicked, I shook my head no "I have someone covering me; I was due a break anyway." I explained a look of relief washed over his features.

"I want us to be friends." He said taking me by surprise,  
>"Friends?" He nodded.<p>

"You shouldn't be friends with me Edward. I'm no good for you." The words didn't sound right, but they were true, crushingly true. An unexpected feeling of saddens soaked into me.

"Nonsense, we were made by the same person so we are equals. I want us to be friends only if you wanted to be of course." He quickly said, I regarded him suspiciously for a moment, can I trust him? Really trust him?

"You can trust me Bella; I can assure you I am nothing like black." He assured me as if he read the thought in my mind. I know I can trust him, if he wanted to do something he would have done it by now. I felt oddly safe with him, protected.

"Yes we can be friends." I said offering him a small smile. He pulled a bag from beside him and placed it in front of us. "Do you want a drink?" he asked, I nodded. He poured us both a mug of orange juice.

"It's odd to be given a drink; usually I have to pour it." I laughed, "Well get used to it Bella, ladies should never have to lift a finger." He chuckled, I smiled as I leant forward to get my drink, the pain in my ribs stabbed me, I gasped and clutched my side.

"Bella!" Edward said alarmed, he knelt in front of me trying to see what is wrong.

"It nothing, really I am fine." I assured him as best as I could.

"Bella I'm not stupid, I know he did this to you, I know he hurts you." He said sadly, I shook my head "No no, I m just very clumsy." I breathed.

"Nobody gets this hurt by simply being clumsy. I saw how he reacted the other night, he has done this to you." My heart stopped, he knows.

"I'm your friend Bella, you can trust me. How long has this been going on?" he sounded both angry and sad. His eye brows were tightly knitted together; his once soft features were replaced by an angry expression.

I pushed aside the discomfort and resistance in telling him and told him. "About two months after I came here, I had just turned 16; it was my turn to earn some money for my family. I barely ever saw Master Jacob when I first moved here; he was just a name people spoke. I listened into the staffs conversations and found out that he was not well liked at all. People in this house live in fear and disgust for this man. He nodded and muttered Those fears are well justified.

An unwilling silence settled over us. "You can tell me the rest another time, today is about you not you have any friends here?" he asked curiously, I nodded

"Yes, we are all each other's friends here." I replied, he looked only a little bit relieved.

"So you re not alone." He said

"Sometimes I am, it's a part of my job." I clarified; I tried not to sound as depressed as I felt at telling him that.  
>I wish it wasn t. he whispered sadly and looked away.<p>

"Pardon?" I asked

"I wish you were never alone." He said louder than before. He looked sad, desperate even. He reached back into his bag and brought out a little blue glass bottle.

"I have something for your cuts and bruises." He said shaking the bottle. I didn't know what to say, he gives me a drink and now he s taking care of me, is he human or a god?

"Bella is it ok if I take care of the cuts and bruises?" he asked tenderly gesturing to my damaged hands. Why was he asking me? _You trust this man Bella it is ok._

"Y-yes." I said, he smiled at me reassuringly showing me with his eyes that he was no threat. He rolled up the sleeve of my good arm slowly and gently, I looked away not wanting to see his face as the ugliness was revealed. I heard him gasp several times.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him staring at the wall opposite me.

"Because I want to and I can." he replied calmly, but it was strained.

"Why did you want to meet me? "I asked a little frustrated, why won't he tell me?

"Why did you come?" he shot back

"You didn't answer my question." the anger crept into my voice

"You didn't answer mine."

"Touche" I chuckled humourlessly, a stinging pain sparked in my arm I drew back in to the hay grinding my teeth in pain.  
>"Ssh Bella its ok I won't hurt you." He sooths<p>

"i-i know." I ground out taking in deep breaths to calm down.

His fingers were trembling, I could see that his jaw was clenched tightly; I fixed my gaze on the rafters above. He won't want to be my friend now, I'm broken, useless.

"Bella?" He asked softly, I ignore him; I don't want him to look at me. I don't want to see the inevitable disgust in his eyes; it will be there I know it will.

Bella, please look at Me. his voice was strangely pleading, I shake my head. I flinched when his soft finger guided my chin down so that I faced him.

He did look disgusted, I knew he would, but I still felt my self-sinking. The pulling in my chest now felt like someone was twisting it tightly.

"I should go-" I mumbled and tried to stand up.

"No Bella stay, I haven't finished." He said I shook my head "You don't need to its ok." I tried to get up again but his hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Let me take care of you, please." Why was he asking? He could just make me stay. He could take advantage of me, but he hasn't, surly that is proof enough that he means no harm and that he only wants to help.

I sat back down, "Why if you want to help me do you look like you are looking at the dirt on the bottom of your shoe?" I asked angrily.

He sighed sadly, I looked away from him, "I am not disgusted with you, I'm disgusted at what he has done to you." He was angry; I shrunk back into the hay bale, an involuntary reaction. He caught it and looked sadden.

"What has he done to you." He muttered so softly I barely caught it.

I watched as his pale fingers brushed over my bruised skin like feather light silk cushioned, he tender in his movements as if the slightest pressure could shatter me.

"You should be a doctor." I said, he chuckled softly

"And you shouldn't be a maid." He mumbled to himself.

He finished with the ointment and whipped his hands on his trousers then he sat bock on his heels, from the corner of my eye I could see the scurrying movements of a little mouse, the little creature made its way over to Edward, he hadn't noticed it yet, I stayed silent as it crawled into his bag. Edward moved to put the bottle of ointment into his bag; I bit my lip and waited for him to find the mouse.

"What the-" he shouted and leapt up from the ground only to fall into the hay bales behind him. A loud laugh erupted from my lips; he got up and indignantly brushed himself off.

"Something funny?" he asked raising an eye brow a smile on his lips his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. That made me laugh even more, I clutched my ribs when they started to ache.

He just sat back down with a thump and huffed. "S-sorry but it was just a m-mouse!" I managed to say, he surprised me by joining in with the laughter. The atmosphere was lighter, happier than it was a few dark minuets ago.

"Now that is what I like to hear!" he said, I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked, he chuckled and said "Your laugh, I've wondered what it sounds like. It's nice." He explained his green eyes alive with humour straight at me.

"You blush suits you." He complimented. I'm blushing?

"Thank you Edward, for this afternoon and for helping me." I thanked him, he smiled "I believe miss swan that is what friends do." He replied in a mocking formal voice.

"Then I am glad to be your friend Mr Masen." I said in the same tone. We both erupted with laughter.

I suddenly became aware of the time, the sky was awash with orange and pink as the sun sank behind the trees. The panic kicked me in the gut; I leapt up "Bella?" Edward asked alarmed "I'm sorry I have to go, a thousand thank you's for this afternoon Edward but I really must go know." I quickly and ran to the door.

"Bella!" he shouted

"Yes?" I ask over my shoulder, he fidgeted as if battling what to say.

Edward now is not the time to be thoughtful, I have to go!

"W-wednesday. I will see you Wednesday. Isnt it traditional to leave a glass slipper behind?" He said composing himself, a crooked grin on his face.

"Haha,Yes Wednesday! Bye." I shouted over my shoulder. I smiled and giggled all the way back to the house. Although the weight on my shoulder was still the same as it was earlier today it was now bearable.

**Thank you for reading, sorry for the long wait, I had a little hibernation. Hope you enjoyed it, I admit it is incredible cheesy but hey sometimes a little bit is good, how do you think Jane Austen got her money? Please please please review and tell me what you think. 5 reviews and i will update, **


	16. Chapter 16

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. x I just want to thank and give my love to all those who have read my story, added it to their fave/alerts list and to those who have reviewed my story. Much love and thanks. xxx**

"Uncle Carlisle, how nice to see you!" I greeted as my uncle walked through the door of my office, he looked tired compared to the last time I saw him. He slumped into the chair by the window, "Drink? You look like you need one." I offered, he chuckled then yawned "You don't know the half of it." He mumbled.

I poured us both a brandy and handed him one then went to sit on the chair next to him. "Tough day in the office?" I guessed "If only, the women in my house are driving me to insanity!" he said tiredly. I chuckled at him.

"You may laugh Edward Anthony Masen but you don't have to deal with two hormonal women 24/7." He grumbled and took a large swig of brandy. "They can't be that bad?" I laughed.

He just ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Well you know rose, she's never been one to keep her emotions to herself, so you can imagine what she has been like since emmet announce rather suddenly that his battalion was being sent over to India as reinforcements!" he sounded like a man on the edge of a nervous breakdown. He has my sympathy.

Rose, my eldest cousin was over dramatic, overly sensitive, over the top. That being said she is a very kind hearted loving person; she's just a little too much to handle at times. Rose s husband is a saint in my eyes, the poor poor man.

Emmet, a large fighting figure of a man, he can shoot a man at close range and not flinch, fight men with his bare hands he could even wrestle a grizzly bear and only come away with a few scratches but when it comes to rose he is putty in her hands.

I poured my uncle another glass which he more than gladly took as if it was his only salvation. "And then there's your aunt. He went on to tell me. You know how Esme is, if Rosalie is upset then Esme is upset, if rose starts crying Esme is soon to follow! I feel like I m about to cry myself sometimes! I am half wondering whether to ask Emmet to take me with him!" I laughed out loud at his tale of woe; I did feel sorry for my poor uncle. Although his love for aunt Esme is as strong as it was the day they met and his love for his only child defies gravity, but it is a wonder that he hasn t quit being a lawyer and taken up being a soldier.

Aunt Esme is the most loving women on the earth, except my mother, but she is perhaps too loving therefore the slightest bit of upset and she feels it too. I am relieved to say that my mother is the calmer of the too sisters. Rose is a younger version of her mother; the apple didn't fall far from the tree in this case.

"What has you all smiley today?" he asked me frowning, I held my hands up "Nothing, I'm just happy. "I defended. He chuckled "You won't be feeling like that for very long, Esme and rose will be hear in about an hour." With that he left the room a smug grin on his face.

Shit.

Carlisle and I sat silently as my mother and Esme tried unsuccessfully to calm rose down, every time one of us tried to say anything we were either stared down or told "You don't know what it is like." Or to simply shut up or do something useful. "H-he said th-that he has no choice!" rose sobbed into my mother's shoulder, my mother just stroked her golden hair lovingly and whispered soothing words.

Carlisle spoke up then ignoring the cautious look his wife sent him, "Rose, he has no choice, he is in the army, he has worked hard to get to where he is now, his battalion are relying on him to lead them through this." He explained calmly, it was no good though rose just cried harder. Carlisle just sighed and poured himself another drink, he is going to be drunk out of his mind before the day is out, it s probably less painful that way, I don t blame him.

Rose lifted her head up to face her father, whipping her tears on a handkerchief and sniffing loudly she said "B-But can t you do s-something?" she begged.

My uncle shook his head sadly "I'm afraid not my dear." He said, "But you re a lawyer!" she almost shouted in watery anger.  
>"Rose my darling listen to your father. If Emmet could stay at home with you he would and you know that to be true. His men need him." My mother tried to sooth her by saying. My cousin seemed to be calmer, now she was only sniffing and whipping her tears away silently.<p>

"But I need him." she whimpered, this time Esme spoke "Yes I know you do my love, but his men need him more at the moment, imagine how lost you would feel if your father and I left you all on your own, you wouldn t know what to do, that is exactly how Emmets soldiers would feel." Rose reluctantly nodded her head in understanding.

Carlisle sent me a look, now is the time to escape. "Mother, aunt, Rose me and uncle have some business to discuss. We will see you at dinner tonight." I said they all nodded and waved us off dismissively. Charming.

"Do you have any more information concerning Bella?" he asked, "Yes... how do you know her name?" he just smirked, "Jasper might have mentioned her a few times." He answered coyly. Typical jasper. Jasper is Carlisle's adopted son I suppose you could say, he has been fond of him since he was a child so when jaspers parents died he adopted him. They aren't particularly close and I wouldn t call their relationship a father and son one but they have an understanding of each other.

"I have spoken to Bella-" I started "You have spoken to her? Edward what is going on?" he cut me looking rather alarm. The seconds ticked by as I tried to think of a believable tale to tell.

"I went to see Black the other evening." I said, it was the truth after all, but judging by the look on his face he knew there was more to it.

"And the rest Edward, I know you; you have met her on other occasions haven't you." He said, I nodded.

"She helps mother with the garden." I said quickly and waited for the telling off. But he didn't raise his voice to me.  
>"Edward, you are being foolish. I can see with my own eyes that you are getting attached to her. What would your father say?" Carlisle said shaking his head.<p>

"I don't care what my father would say, he's dead." I snapped bitterly, a hand rubbed my shoulder apologetically. I took deep breaths to calm down; I could still taste the bitterness from mentioning my father.

"I thought you of all people would not judge me as he would of." I muttered. He shook his head and said "Edward I am not disappointed or angry with you I am simply worried. You and I both know Jacob Black is a dangerous character to be playing with, the outcome of him finding out that you and one of his servants are snooping around behind his back is going to be bad." My uncle explained, I mumbled an apology.

"We will be careful." I said, he withdrew his hand from my shoulder and stared at me shocked.

"We will? You intend to meet with her in private?" he asked, "Jesus Christ Edward!" he swore. He grabbed me by the shoulders and said looking me dead in the face "Listen Edward, I know I can't change your mind on this, and I know you want to help the girl but for god's sake be careful, I don#t want to be gaining evidence for your murder any time soon." His voice was awash with concern and anxiety.

"Yes uncle, I know the risks but if Esme was in Bella's shoes and you in mine you would understand why I am doing this." I explained. He let go of me and sat down.

"Any way, tell me what information you have that might be useful?" He asked me "Yes, but to answer your earlier question, Bella is not in a relationship with Black, I am almost certain she is not his mistress, she never told whether he has you know... but he does beat her, isn't that enough to present a case against him?" I said hopefully.

He shook his head; the disappointment kicked me in the gut. "I am afraid not, the court won't blink at a claim like that, they would dismiss it as a waste of time. I m sad to say the law sees a man beating his wife with a stick no thicker than his thumb perfectly acceptable, a master beating his servant is nothing in their eyes." He had a look of pure disgust in his eyes. The way the law is made me sick to my stomach.

"We could get him for murder." I said, Carlisle looked at me shocked at my announcement.

"Murder?" he asked quietly, I nodded "Jasper found some information that is for a lack of a better description, explosive. He had a wife about 20 years ago who died but the evidence jasper collected points to something dodgy." Carlisle didn't look overly surprised.

"Me and that boy will be having words, one day he is going to get into a hole so deep that even he can't weasel his way out of it." He said shaking his head.

"I am not going to ask how he found it out or the Nitti gritty details, but tell me the important detail." He asked his eye brows were knitted together tightly.

"Carlisle I think Black murdered his wife and he and his family covered it up." I said, "Well then, that is something the court will listen too."

**Later that day**

My mother and I were sat in the drawing room; the fire crackled carelessly setting the room aglow warmly.

"How was aunty Esme?" I asked my mother, "I think she is lonely dear, now that rose is living with her husband and Carlisle is away a lot. I think she needs company." She answered sadly. I can sympathise with Esmes loneliness, "she lives in a large house but does not have the company to fill it, She is so used to giving all her love to Rose and Carlisle but now they are not there to receive it." She summarised shaking her head sadly.

"I am going to invite her over to stay for a while; once Carlisle is away in London and rose has gone to bath she will be completely alone in that large house. Yes that is what I will do she can stay here." My mother said excitedly.

"Now that father is dead." I mumbled, "Edward!" my mother gasped, "It's true, there is no way father would have allowed Esme to stay, or anyone else for that matter!" I explained angrily. My mother faced away from me, I couldn't see her face but I knew I had upset her. The guilt settled in. I quickly got out of my seat and knelt in front of her.

"Mother?" I whispered, she faced me, she did look upset.

"I'm sorry I upset you mother, I didn't mean-"

"No Edward do not apologise, it's the truth. Your father was a bitter man." My mother said, I have never heard her openly speak about my father especially not like this.

"He was more than a bitter man." I mumbled, mother shook her head having heard me. "He was just set in his ways that's all." She said.

My father was more than just set in his ways, he was a cold heartless bastard, set in his ways doesn t cover it. I am not ashamed to say I am glad he is dead; his death lifted the black cloud from off the roof of this house.

"Whatever he was like he is dead now and I won't speak ill of the dead." My mother said sternly, the conversation was over.  
>"When are you getting married?" my mother said suddenly, I choked on nothing, "E-Excuse me?" I stuttered. "Well I thought now that your father is dead you will give up resisting and finally settle down, besides it's about time this house was filled with little feet running around and laughter!" She said, what worried me was she was deadly serious. She looked at me pointedly as if I was completely to blame for not getting married.<p>

"Mother I am 27, I am still young. Really I don't need a wife, in fact I don't even need to think about marriage." I said, she just snorted and shook her head.

"You know I was married at 16, and then you were born only 2 years later." She said reminiscently looking at the fire. There was a sad tint to her tone that was hard to ignore.

"If father had had his way I would have married that stuck up poppas air head lady Tanya Denali!" I said with disgust. My mother laughed really loudly, I looked at her and raised my eye brow.

"Y-you said lady, she is far from being a lady!" she laughed, I laughed with her.

Lady Tanya Denali is your typical gold digging rich girl. Her family are one of the wealthiest in the country, her father new my father and they were on speaking terms with each other. Her sisters had married well, very well in fact. Eyes were on me to marry the remaining sister, Tanya; I am the only son of the Masen family so I was a good catch, especially for a society climbing Denali sister. All of my father s estates would be left solely to me because I had no siblings for it to be divided up to.

My father had started negotiations into my marriage to her. Negotiations were not smooth, my father demanded more money in Tanya s dowry. His greediness made Tanya s father to back out of the deal. I have never been more grateful of my own fathers disgusting behaviour.

The marriage would never have taken place any way. Whilst my marriage was being decided for me, Tanya my future wife ran off and become somebody else's! My father was beyond humiliated after the whole scandal that he never tried to arrange my marriage ever again.

"Edward, only you can decide when you want a wife. But make up your mind soon, I don t want to be an ancient nanny!" mother said smirking.

I went to bed but sleep evaded me. The idea of marriage burned in my mind, I ran through the list of suitors but only one face stuck out from the crowd, only one person I think I could ever imagine my self being married to, only one woman I would ever want to be the mother of my children. That woman is Bella.

**Thank you for reading, sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed it. I decided to give you an insight into Edwards family and a bit of his past. more action in the next chapter.5 reviews and I will update very soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Thank you the reviews and adding my story to fave's/alerts lists. Love you all, many thanks. xxx**

It was bright; everything was soaked in a warm golden sunlight. A hand held mine; its velvety fingertips caressed mine softly.

My feet oozed into the moist cool grass; with every step I savoured its refreshing feel. Hot breath blew softly onto the back of my neck, the hairs on my arms rose in excitement. Velvety fingertip swept my hair from off of my neck, I shuddered in delight, the sun fell on my back making me shudder once more.

I closed my eyes and abandoned myself to my senses. "This is my favourite place." whispered a masculine voice softly; he peppered light kisses along the base of my neck, a low moan escaped from me.

I breathed in the scent of summer and his unique musky perfume and sighed contentedly. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, I rested my hands on top of them and traced invisible circles into their toned surface. His moan vibrated through my back, I leant further into his warm embrace.

"You're so warm." He mumbled and he laid his head onto my shoulder and breathed in audibly, from the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of his mahogany hair as it glimmered amber in the sun.

He spread out his large palm onto my hip, heat seeped through my dress to the sensitive skin. "I wish we could stay like this forever." I said wistfully, he nodded in agreement "Yes, but forever would never be long enough". He whispered and kissed a path to my ear.

"But I will be yours." I whispered and smiled at the thought, it sounded right, like it should be carved in stone or written in the sky.

"Yes, yes you someday soon, my love." He promised in my ear, so low that I only just about court it.

The hold around my waist constricted sharply, I felt him shift slightly behind me.

"Yes you will, someday soon, my love." His voice wasn t soft any more, it was deeper, rougher.

"Edward you re holding me too tight." I breathed; he didn't listen and tightened his grip even more. He wasn't Edward, these aren't Edwards's arms.

The warmth was gone, the sun was no longer above me, the happiness that surrounded me had deserted me and in its place was a stone cold raw fear. What was only seconds before was a bright, fertile meadow was now nothing more than a dry barren waste land.

"Yes you will be mine, someday soon, my love." Master Jacob whispered lowly in my ear it was both a promise and a threat. I tried to claw his arms from off me, but like a wolves jaw they were locked tight...

I hit consciousness full force, in a panic I scanned the room and was thankfully only met by the grey darkness of its walls. The encroaching early dawn light leaked through the curtains, at least it is nearly time to wake up anyway, I don t think I could bear to abandon myself to sleep again.

My heart was hammering in my chest; I whipped the sweat from off my forehead and tried with all my might to forget the terror I felt a few moments before.

The start of the dream had been so nice, so unbelievably real, so warm and bright. And then things went dark, horribly dark. Something wet tickled my cheek, I whipped it away. I didn t realise I was crying when the wetness on my cheek didn't stop.

I felt shook up, sad and angry. Angry that even my dreams aren t free from the devil I live with. I pulled my blanket tighter around me and cried into the scratchy fabric as the morning crept over Blackfriars. At this point I don t care if Master Jacob hears me I just need to cry.

Will I ever be completely free from him? Why did he have to ruin even my dreams! But what confused me was why I was dreaming of Edward?

As usual my list of chores was longer then the Nile, but I strangely like I this way, the busier I am the less time I will have time to think about Edward. I admit it he is all I can think about.

I hate that I'm feeling anything for him, it isn't right. We shouldn't even be friends, being friends is too much as it is. I am a servant and he is a lord, there is no middle ground, no exceptions, no nothing.

I will always belong to Master Jacob; even if I wished I was free I still would not be right for Edward. The only way I could ever be with Edward is if I was his maid. That is the cold hard truth.  
>And you know what the truth hurts.<p>

I had already hung out the washing so I was on my way to the herb garden to get the seasoning for tonight's dinner.  
>The herb garden is quiet away from the house and out of view from any of the windows; it's a shame really because it's a beautiful place. All the colours and smells make it a little patch of heaven on earth.<p>

Each herb had its own square, there was rosemary, thyme, lavender, lemon grass, sage, parley, and some other aromatic plants that names escape me. I took out my list and picked the herbs I needed and placed them in my basket; I picked some lavender and snuck it into my dress pocket.

I made my out of the herb garden when my dress got court on some way wood twigs of a bush, "Typical." I muttered as I bent down and tried to free my already torn dress from its grip. I tugged hard at the twigs; they gave way suddenly causing me to fall back on my arse.

"Ow!" I cried the grounds hard you know; great now I have a sore arse and splinters in my hands! To add insult to injury the contents of my basket was now spilled across the path and under the bush.

I got on my knees and started to pick it all up, I swept my hand under the bush. I gasped when my hand scraped a large rock, I withdrew it quickly, a small trickle of blood oozed from small cut.

"Anything else bad want to happen?" I asked rhetorically to now one. I pushed the bush aside not wanting to risk any more bleeding fingers.

I was surprised to see a jagged rectangular shaped stone slab; I leant closer to it and gasped at what I saw.  
>Carved roughly into the cold stone was the letter "C" under which was a large Christian cross, on top of its dull grey surface was a single sprig of lavender. I felt my heart stop and the breath leave me.<p>

My mind was reeling; the hairs on my arms were covered in Goosebumps. It was a makeshift gravestone... the lavender is fresh... someone visits it and recently too.

It's so small is this a child's grave? A tear escaped from my eye, I held back a sob at the depressing scene before me.  
>Someone still loves them; whoever they are someone hasn't forgotten them. I traced the "C" lightly with my fingertip, who are they? And why were they buried hear?<p>

"Sorry little one I dint mean to disturb you." I apologised respectfully and arranged the bush to how it was before.

I brushed off my dress and walked back to the house with a heavy heart. I know from now on my life is not ever going to be the simple boring one it used to be, there are too many mysteries, too many riddles and far too many feelings for me to ignore any longer.

**Thankyou for reading, hope you enjoyed it. sorry it is short. please please review and tell me what you think, any questions feel free to pm **


	18. Chapter 18

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.x**

_Edwards point of view._  
>"Jasper, I know I keep asking for favours but can I ask another of you?" I asked my friend, he regarded me for a second, smirking of course.<p>

"Anything thing for you dear cousin." He mocked trying to keep a straight face.

"Cut it out." I snapped, he is seriously getting on my nerves, he likes to wind me up, and at the moment it's working.

"What? Just tell me what you want." He asked calmer than before. I sighed and sat down opposite him.

"I want you to keep an eye out for Bella whilst she is in town." I said quickly. I suddenly realised how stupid and weird that sounded. Jasper looked a bit shocked for a second then realisation bloomed on his face.

"You want me to stalk her...how do you know she is going into town?" He stated amusement playing on his face. Now I really do feel stupid.

"She might have mentioned it... when I saw her. I didn.t say stalk her, just be near her and on guard in case she is in need of help." I corrected but it still sounds like I'm asking him to stalk her.

"Why don't you stalk her?" he asked still amused. "Will you stop being so stupid Jazz, why do you think I can't do it? And hear was me thinking you were the undercover detective!" I exclaimed exasperated.

He just laughed at my frustration; I sent him a look which only made him laugh more loudly.

"Well I m glad you've managed to find the funny side to this!" I snapped, he just shook his head.

"I'm not laughing at you Edward, it's just I can't help but not ignore the whole been here before feeling. Brings back memories the two of us plotting to follow a girl." He said reminiscently, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The sudden reminder made me think back to the days when jasper had discovered Alice, but that is a story for another time.

"Yes except it was you who did all the following. If I remember correctly you said "If you go anywhere near her I will personally put your balls in a mincer!" you have always had such a way with words." I laughed and winced as I remembering the threat he made.

"I have already apologised for what I said. I was just just highly strung back then." Jasper muttered looking away.

"Ha! Highly strung is a nice way of putting it! It was like you were bewitched by the pint sized pixie, you were practically her shadow for 6 months until you two became an item!" I laughed, he smiled sheepishly.

"Of course I will do it Edward. But on one condition, you spend the day with Alice." He said but this time he was the one laughing.

I can manage a day with Alice I think.

**In town the next day.**

Jasper Whitlock leant against the tavern wall, idly watching the traffic of the town scurry by going about their individual lives. He had waited like this for an hour (well counting the half an hour he had spent sampling the towns best ale) he had the description of the girl Edward had given him fixed vividly in his mind, every detail was described to him with the utmost clarity.

Just as the boredom nearly stole his sanity the young sleuth's attention was capture by a young woman who was soon going to be walking past him, a pretty straw hat sat securely on her head as the wind blew making a few ribbons rebel and fly out behind her. From underneath the confines of the hat long curling strands of mahogany hair swing happily from side to side. Yes this was definitely the girl Edward had been going on and on (and on and on) about.

Jasper stood up straighter and prepared to walk the way she was going, but settled back into the wall when she stopped by the haberdashery stall.

She placed her basket on the floor and wrapped her shall around her small shoulders tighter as she conversed with a rather rotund woman behind the stall. He watched from his place in mild curiosity as she picked up one item or another and inspected it and chatted with the person next to her, she seemed to be a very friendly person.

She certainly was a sight to behold; jasper mentally slapped himself he was a married man.

She paid for her items then placed them in her basket, waved good bye to the stall owner and made her way down the street, and away from jasper. He quickly sprang of the wall, left his glass on the floor and followed her before the crowds swallowed her up; he kept a respectable few meters behind her and tried to blend into the street life.

The streets hadn't changed much from when jasper had inhabited them those years ago; in fact he was pretty sure the same whores prowled the cobbles. The town was not a nice place to be, especially for a young woman such as Bella. But the next town was 15 miles away, not an easy walk by any means.

The young woman kept her head down and only greeted the occasional person, she picked up her pace as she walked past 'Madame Jessica's' brothel, the painted women stood in the doorway, coal framed eyes eagerly roaming the people as they passed, powdered faces and rouged lips, too much flesh on show. The whores shouted out to the passers-by "Come'n here darlin we will warm you up!" and "Fancy some company and a tumble!" Were among their many phrases.

Jasper momentarily lost track of the girl when a horse and trap nearly ran him over, he quickly recovered and spotted her going into a pharmacy.

He waited in front of the shop window next door and watched in the reflection of the glass the people going past, but what caught his attention was an ordinary looking man leaning against the wall of a shop opposite the pharmacy. Nobody too interesting, russet skinned black hair a little scruffy but his eyes were focused on the door Bella had just minutes before walked through. Jasper stood observing him for a moment longer, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he got a bad feeling about this man (and jasper was good with feelings)

A loud banging noise snapped the young man out of his spying, a very angry looking woman stood in the window of the shop, she shooed him away with her hands. It turns out jasper had been staring into the window of a ladies corsetry shop! He quickly jumped back and brushed off his burning embarrassment.

Just then Bella emerged from the shop tucking her latest acquired object into her basket, jasper Whitlock noticed that as soon as Bella stepped one foot outside of the threshold of the shop the other man pushed himself off the wall and walked in the same direction as Bella.

The dark haired man shuffled along the path, hands in pockets; he blended into the monotonous crowds that buzzed about the streets. But while he had the demander of a careless thug, he kept his head up; his eyes were alert as if he blinked for one moment he would miss something.

Bella stopped again and so did the other man.

Jasper watched from behind the fish mongers (not his first choice of hiding place) as the man stood idly in front of the vegetable stall, he was angled towards the direction Bella was starting to walk blissfully unaware in. The man picked up a bunch of carrots and pretended to be inspecting them, every second or so he would look in her direction as she stopped by talking to a woman.

That gave jasper the final certainty that this man was following Bella, and that he was bloody good at it.

A mixture of quiet adrenaline and disgusted anger boiled in jasper Whitlock as he observed the man from his concealed place. Adrenaline of the chase, he was now chasing this man, following the follower of the person he was following (it confused him too when he thought of it that way), then the anger and disgust that this sly scum bag of a man was following the girl!

Jasper was good with controlling other people's emotions, but he felt his intensified tenfold. Shadowed fear crept up his spin at the thought of Edwards's reaction when he tells him the news.

_Was this man acting on his own? Is he some sick pervert who spends his days following young women? Does he have a hope of courting Bella? Does he fancy himself a future suitor? Or is he doing this on somebody's orders like he was_, jasper thought. One thing was for certain this man was not following the young woman for her own good. In a twist of irony jasper was following the person he was supposed to be following Bella to save her against (another confusing thought he managed to iron out. Just.)

Jasper Whitlock was a sly street cat by nature; it was the way he grew up. When he was a child he had no choice but to be swift and agile if he wanted to eat, and in some of the most extreme cases stay alive. It didn't sit well with the others on the street if you were a lazy, slow pick pocketer, a reputation for being slow is not a good one to be known by. You had to be fast, undetected and above all else unseen. A characteristic he brought into his adulthood.

So this new task of staying unsuspicious but alert was no difficult feet, it's like riding, it just comes back.

The man was on the move again, jasper shadowed his action and walked away from the fish mongers, deciding it was less suspicious if he walked down the centre road. He skilfully dodged groups of women, horse and carts, children and their games. All the while he kept his focus on the man. In the distance he could see the small figure of Bella as she too weaved her way through the town life.

Jasper was now level in pace with the other man, one sly glance towards him and jasper knew that the man was also aware of jaspers presence. This new found knowledge put jaspers nerves on edge, but on the plus side this bloke, man, thief, thug, deranged individual whoever he may be knows that to get to Bella he will have to get through jasper.

The two men watched each other from across the road, each daring the other to make the first move. Jasper grinned almost sadistically when he saw that he had the upper hand in the situation, the other man was now searching near frantically for Bella, jasper didn't need to worry, from the corner of his eye he saw her small form going into another shop. Bella was safe for the moment.

A noisy carriage swept in front of jasper momentarily blocking his view of his opponent. Once the carriage had gone it revealed an empty space where the man had been standing moments ago. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Coward!" jasper muttered. _He ran away! Pathetic little scum bag._

Jasper carried on following Bella until Blackfriars was in sight, once he was sure she would be ok he headed back to Edwards house.

Jasper did not question his friend s fascination with Bella, he himself knows what Edward is going through, in fact the circumstances in which Edward has found Bella are very similar to how he found Alice, the love of his life. Edward is undeniably in love with Bella, even if he doesn't yet know it himself, jasper knew though, he has a thing for knowing exactly what people are feeling and the feeling of unparalleled adoration coming off of Edward when Bella is mentioned is mind blowing.

But the path to true love is never easy and straight forward.

**I have to admit I am a little teeny weeny bit disappointed about the immense lack of reviews for the last chapter but I want to thank you to gracey.V for reviewing. Next chapter I will be introducing Alice, and Edward and Bella will have another rendezvous. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Review and I shall update. xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Do not worry I haven't disappeared I have been on holiday for two weeks and haven't been able to update, frustratingly there is no internet access in the middle of the French country side, but I have been writing. Thank you for staying with **

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie meyer.x Thank you to those who have added my story to their fave's/alerts list and an extra special thank you to those who have reviewed, you are the people that keep me writing and believing that perhaps I can write a story people like. xxx**

_Edwards point of view._

Just when I thought things were going smoothly some prick throws a spanner in the works.  
>Last night I had an unexpected visit from Jasper. I thought that he was just coming for a drink, oh I was wrong, even though I admit a little scotch was poured last night.<p>

He came to tell me my worst night mare. Some bastard was following Bella!, I mean I know Jasper is following her, but only because I asked him too and because it's for her own good! To protect her and to intervene if something should occur. This man, if you can call him that, was stalking her! Who stalks a young innocent girl, I will tell you who, a deranged dog that s who!

I'm not usually a violent man, but if I ever lay my eyes on this man I will personally and without hesitation rip him limb from limb.

**The night before**

"What do you mean someone else is following her?" I shouted, I saw red as all my blood rushed northwards. Jasper shrank back a bit into his chair and raised his hands up palms facing in defence.

"Wow calm down, like I said before things were going ok. I followed her, keeping a few yards behind her from the tavern-" I shot him a dirty look, he carried on ignoring me sheepishly, "-Any way I noticed this man watching her, didn't think much of it at first but then after a few moves I realised he was defiantly following her-" I cut him off "Are you sure, defiantly positive?"

Jasper nodded his head "His eyes were trained exclusively on her." He explained an angry glint glowing in his eyes.  
>I was beyond angry; murderous would best describe my mood. Things were a lot worse than I first thought. I already had an idea of who might be behind this new situation.<p>

"Jasper, what did this man look like?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"Err, nothing out of the ordinary, quiet smart looking actually. He was dark russet skinned with black hair, ring any bells?" he summarised looking deeply into his scotch glass, he swished the golden ochre liquid around, the ice cubes clinked against each other and the circumference of the glass.

Yes, I know who is behind this without a shadow of a doubt I knew who it was.

"He was one of Blacks men." I stated, jasper nods his head in agreement.

"I thought so, they all look the same. Dark hair and complexion, I could spot them out from a mile away. So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

"Truthfully? I haven't got a clue." It's true, what the fuck do we do know? I can't have jasper follow Bella and blacks spy.

"Edward if this is Black 's man then why do you suppose he is spying on Bella?" he asked rubbing his temples.  
>"Because he is a sadistic bastard, that's why!" I said my voice dangerously close to screaming. Jasper laughs humourlessly. "That is one thing we are completely certain of." He in turn said.<p>

"I don't know what black is up to, but what I can tell you for nothing is that it is far more serious than we first assumed. As much as it disgusts me to say this but he is obsessed with her, Bella has never spoken about what goes on, but I m positive it is worse than she says." I explained, I downed my scotch in one.

"Jesus Christ Edward. I knew things were bad before but that bastard is having her followed! What kind of sick twat is he? I'm telling you Edward you are already in this far too deep to back out now." My friend's voice had a grave undertone.  
>"I know Jasper, I know."<p>

"And you love her." He said clearly looking me dead in the face, not a trace of a smirk hinted at his face, he was stating a fact.

I stood stunned for a moment, my voice box seamed clogged, no sound come out. But oddly enough I didn't feel like I needed to defend myself or laugh it off as some joke, denying it would be wrong.

"Don't say you don't because you and I both know you do. You look just like I did when I realised that I loved Alice. First come's the look of shock, then denial and then finally recognition. I'm good with emotions remember." He chuckled.  
>Nothing slips by this man.<p>

The cloud that seemed to have cleared in my head, things seemed to be defined. The word love had never really made its self-stick out in my head before now, but hearing that words in relation to Bella and myself makes it light up as if it were made of candles. It burned bright and hot.

Love, yes I love Isabella swan. I think possible from the moment I saw her in the hallway of black friars I have loved her. Although I have only had a handful of moments completely alone with her I feel that she is my destined other half.

How does Bella see me? A friend? Someone she can trust, confide in and be happy with? Or am I simply an annoyance, someone who pole-vaulted into her life with no invitation and made her life more complicated?

Of course I know which answer I want it to be, the one I yearn for. Yet deep inside I now that I could not be content with being just her friend for ever. I know it is selfish to even think that, but whenever I think of us just being friends until we are both old and grey it fills me with and understated feeling of sadness and loss.

What about all of those moments in life that we should of shared together? What happened to the white wedding that was meant to be? What about the pair of us cooing over a baby so like us both in a cradle? What about the picture of Bella and I sitting on a bench in my garden in our twilight years?

I want those things with Bella so much that it hurts, physically hurts. I don't care that she is a servant; I honestly couldn t care less if she had webbed feet, and a third eye and had the complexion similar to that of an elephant. She was Bella, my Bella.

That small cynical part of me screamed but you have only known her a short while how can you love her already? Well life is too short to wait forever to love someone.

"Are you going to tell Bella about having her followed, by me and Black's man?" jasper asked cautiously.

"No." I answered simply. "No I do not want Bella to worry."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked. I looked at him unsurely

"Probably not, but I think it's for the best." I concluded.

"Well when the shit hits the fan, don't come crying to Me." he warned.

"It won't." Was my reply.

"If you say so." Was all he said.

**Thank you for reading, sorry for the short chapter, the next one is pretty long. I was going to put this and the next chapter together but I think it is better separate. Any ways hope you enjoyed it even though nothing much happened. Please review and tell me what you think and I will **


	20. Chapter 20

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie meyer.x Thank you to those who have added my story to their fave s/alerts list and an extra special thank you to those who have reviewed, you are the people that keep me writing and believing that perhaps I can write a story people like. xxx**

Its Wednesday today, that's all I can think about. It isn't normal for someone to be so happy for it to be Wednesday; it's a day so like the other 6 in the week. But not for me, Wednesday is the day that I live for. I get to see Edward.

I have managed to keep out of Master Jacobs's way; don't ask me how, a miracle I guess. He has been away for most of the week, a god send if you ask me, my arm and ribs are still sore. I can move my arm and grip things but not for a long time, its baby steps at the moment.

I suppose I should be glad that Master Jacob has been away and leaving me alone, but whenever he comes back he makes up for the time he has missed beating me. But what sets me on edge is that he never announces when he is leaving or when he is due back, everyone has to be on guard at all times, me more than any one.

But its Wednesday, I don't need to worry about anything.

I got ready in a daze, I made sure to wear the blue dress, I decided to let my hair loose. I practically ran down the stairs.

"Bella!" I stopped still in my tracks, heart beating in my ears. I turned around to see a smirking Maggie standing in the door way.

"And where do you think you're going?" she asked hands on hips. I swallowed nervously.

"Err it's my day off." I said quickly itching to get out of the door. She nodded smirking.

"Yes I know that but where are you going?" she asked. That's another thing about Maggie; she is the nosiest person I have ever known.

"Your meeting that person again, aren't you." She giggled like a school girl; I kept looking to the door and estimated how long it would take to get to it before she started asking more questions.

"Well I will be if I get out of this house." I giggled, _please let me go!_

"Well then go, but you have to tell me about him when you get back!" she called but I was already out of the door and running down the path.

I walk down the drive of Elizabeth's drive with a skip in my step. As the blooming garden came into view I all but ran to the front door.

Just as I was about to pull the doorbell something small and warm collided with me nearly nocking me off of my feet? "What the-!"

"Alice! You could hurt her!" I heard a voice shout alarmed, "Oops sorry!" The person who must be Alice let go of me and took a step back.

I stared at her open mouthed in shock for a few seconds. She was small and pixie like in every sense of the word. Pitch black hair framed her pale childlike face, her hair was unusual because it was cut short, but it suited her. Large blue eyes looked at me happily; a glistening smile graced her pretty features. She wore a simple pink dress that showed off her tiny waist, I suddenly felt so insignificant and ugly standing in front of her. She was a living doll, porcelain complexion included. My attention was soon captured by an amused looking Edward.

My breath as usual hitched when I saw his face.

"Edward was starting to worry that you wouldn't come, but I knew you would, didn't I Edward, I said she will and ta-da here she is!" She exclaimed in a bell like voice. She was practically jumping on the spot with excitement.

I just looked at Edward lost for words, who was this strange but lovely creature?

Edward walked forwards and pulled Alice back a bit, she grumbled in protest.

"It's nice to see you Bella." He said warmly, his green eyes sparkled emerald, I felt the all too familiar blush rise to my cheeks. Alice giggled in the back ground.

"Y-you too Edward." I stuttered, _why does that always happen around him? It's his fault._

Alice coughed loudly behind Edward; he groaned and closed his eyes briefly in annoyance suddenly remembering that she was there.

"Bella may I introduce you to Mary Alice Whitlock-"

"Alice." she corrected

"Alice my cousins wife-"

"And friend. Nice to meet you Bella, I have heard so much about you haven't I Eddie!" she giggled and hugged me again, this time more gently. I heard Edward groan again in annoyance; I couldn't help but giggle as well. I like this girl already. "Well why don't me and Bella go to the garden. Edward suggested and offered me his arm; he smiled at me making my knees week. Alice started to walk with us as well.

"_Me_ and Bella, Alice." Edward said annoyed. Alice huffed and folded her arms over her chest like a child.

"You can speak to her later." He compromised; she smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Ok, bye Bella, speak to you later, we are going to have so much fun!" she squealed then almost skipped off in another direction.

Edward let out a relieved breath shaking his head. "I apologise for Alice, she is-"

"Quiet something." I laughed he nodded his head in agreement.

Edward lead me to the garden where his mother was sitting at a small white garden table, her head was lolled back enjoying the warm weather. She sat up when she heard us walking towards her.

"Edward! Bella!" she greeted us happily, she came over to me and hugged me gently.

"2You look a bit over whelmed dear, I take it you have met Alice." She stated, I blushed again.

"Ah there's that blush, I have missed it. It's a fine blush isn't it Edward?" Elizabeth asked her son, I looked up at him; he now wore a blush of his own.

"Y-yes I think it is." He stumbled over his words. I smiled at his bashfulness, he was adorable, _adorable?_  
>Elizabeth took me by the hand and made me sit opposite her, she poured me some lemonade and cut me a slice of tea cake and told me to eat up.<p>

I've never had lemonade before; I can t believe what I have been missing! It's so refreshing and yummy for a lack of a better description.

"What would you like me to help you with today?" I asked Elizabeth after we had finished out drinks and cake.

"Well there are some pots of busy Lizzies in the shed, would you mind getting them for me dear?" she asked pointing off in the direction the shed must be in.

"Of course." I said enthusiastically as I got out of my chair and started to walk away

"Oh and Edward, go with her." She said quietly.

I heard him running behind me, in a matter of seconds he was walking beside me.

I tried to think of something to say, anything. I don't want to waist a single second with him with silence.

"The weather..." _is that the best you could come up with?_

"Yes the weather..."

We both laughed loudly at our pathetic excuse for a conversation starter.

"How have you been Bella?" he asked me, I looked up at him, his expression soft but worried.

"I am well, thank you." I replied smiling to reassure him, he didn t look convinced, he searched my face for the truth, but the truth was I am fine, now that I am with him I am more than fine.

"Truly?" he pushed, what he was trying to say was 'he hasn't beaten you has he?' "Truly Edward I am fine, I have been all week." I assured him, what I meant was, 'no he hasn't laid a finger on me all week." He visibly relaxed.

We were nearing the shed, a small wooden structure nestled under the shade of the willow trees.

Edward seemed to be battling with himself, his mouth opened and closed as if the he wanted to say something but the words just weren't there. I knew how he felt, there was so much I wanted to say to him, but most of it would only result in my complete embarrassment. I want him to laugh with me, not at me.

Edward held open the door and put a rock in front of it. It was dark in side; I could make out the shrouded shapes of various objects. My nostrils become clogged with the heavy musky scent of wood and dust, it was strangely nice, except the dark, I don't like the dark.

"I'm scared of the dark." I mumbled peering into the blackness. Edward chuckled behind me; he strode into the shed completely unnerved by the invisible threat from within it.

"Do not worry my lady! I shall protect you!" he declared valiantly picking up a shovel and brandishing it in front of him as if it were a sword.

I laughed at the surprise and how childish he looked, he grinned like a 7 year old.

He turned around and lit a candle illuminating the space; I was still reluctant to go in. A warm comforting hand reach for mine, I gasped as the warmth shot up my arm.

Edward turned around, a look of shock and blissfulness was painted on his glorious face. Had he felt that warmth as well?  
>"It's ok Bella, the spiders aren't that big." He whispered softly chuckling at the end. I tightened my grip on his hand, not because I was scarred or anything but because I like the feel of it.<p>

I searched the shelves for the pots labelled busy Lizzies until I found them. I was a bit puzzled to find only two pots which I could have easily carried on my own, but why did Elizabeth send Edward to help me?

I became aware of Edward chuckling to himself; he was looking at the pots as well. He looked both amused and embarrassed. "She's good I ll give her that." He said shaking his head, he noticed my confused expression.

"Can't you see what my mother's doing?" he asked, I shook my head. I really don't know what he means.

"Sweet innocent Bella, she is trying to put us together." He explained. I blinked in surprise, is that what all of this is about? Naive, that is what I am. I had to laugh at the whole situation, Edward was right she is good.

Trying to put us together? Why did that phrase send Goosebumps down my arms? Does he hate that idea so much?

I didn't expect the pain of reality to hurt so much. I and Edward could never be together, it just isn't possible he doesn t have those types of feelings for me for one thing. Plus he is nobility from a long line of wealthy lawyers, I am a nobody from a long line of poor nobody's, it s as simple as that. However much you wish for it reality will never bend to suit you. Ever.

"Let's take these pots and sit outside for a while." He suggested gesturing with a turning of his head to a shaded patch next to the shed. Of course I didn't turn down his offer; every moment I get to spend with Edward is like a moment of bliss, heaven even.

We sat near the shed in the shade; I felt the cool earth threw the thin material of my dress.

Edward moved to sit by my feet he bent down to touch them, "Edward!" I asked alarmed, what is he doing? He just looked at me and smiled then with his long delicate fingers he untied the knots that secured my feet in their shoes and undid them carefully, I watched in mesmerised confusion as he pulled off each shoe with the utmost care, he then laid both of my feet onto cool ground.

"I thought your feet might be sore in those shoes." He explained simply, I stared at him open mouthed at him like a fish. A flash of worry crossed his handsome face for a moment "I am sorry... I didn't think I should have asked-" I shook my head at him and held up a hand to silence him "It is fine Edward, I just didn't expect it that's all." I explain a little embarrassed, he looked instantly relieved but then sadness took over his features. "You will never go without kindness when you are with Me." he mumbled quietly. Thank you! I said quickly, he just smiled his smile and took his place next to me.  
>A ball of emotion made its self-stuck in my throat, why is he so kind to me when others aren't.<p>

"Why are you so kind to me?" I surprised myself by asking, I immediately clamped my mouth shut. He looked a little startled by my outburst.

"I-I don't know." He whispered, I looked away quickly. My heart sinks to my toes; I could already feel the dark clouds gathering over my head.

"What I mean to say is I have this pull towards you I suppose you could say. Like I have to be near you." His voice was unsure, nervous.

As the words sank in my heart skipped a beat as it rose slowly back to where it belongs. If this is a joke I think I would probably die, had my ears heard right? Is this a figment of my imagination?

I couldn't force myself to look at him in case it is not him sitting beside me but an empty space.

"You shouldnt say that." I mumbled, I hated myself for saying this but I can't let myself get carried away after hearing those words.

"Well I have, and I meant what I said. Bella although I have only known you for a short time I feel connected to you, I feel that I have to protect you; I know what that monster has done to you! And I ll be damned if I don't save you!" his voice was raised, not enough to scare me but enough for me to know he was serious, deadly serious.

"I-I just don't know why you feel that way, I am nothing, a lost cause, you have so much potential a golden future ahead of you. I just... I just-" Edward pressed his finger to my lips silencing me.

He looked me dead in the eyes, a soft look of determination on his face. "Don't you dare say you are not worth it. Any one as innocent and kind as you Bella are worth it. Who says you are a lost cause or waste of time? Because they are wrong. I don't care who I am or who you are. I am Edward and you are Bella, nothing more and nothing less." He said strongly, he brushed his thumb across my cheek catching a tear, I m crying?

My heart constricted tightly, chocking me from the inside. His words warmed me and blew away the cobwebs that had collected over the feeling of affection.

I looked down at my hands and desperately tried to breathe calmly, I was suddenly engulfed by Edward's arms, and he held me close to his warm hard chest. I took a deep breath of his scent; I could taste his unique musky perfume on my tongue. I gave in and leaned into him, it felt safe and unbelievably warm. It was like my body was made to fit into the strong confines of his arms, like two jigsaw pieces.

"You couldn't imagine how nice this feels." He murmured into my hair, a delighted shiver sprinkled down my back.  
>"I do actually." I replied smiling.<p>

We stayed like that for a while, neither of us speaking just feeling and absorbing each other's warmth. I feel like I would be committing a crime if I moved just an inch away from him.

It was small glimpsing moments like these that I find it hard to believe that this man, this virtual stranger who although is higher and greater than me, is hear sitting beside me as if I was a dear friend. It all seems too good to be true.

Maybe now would be the time to admit to him my true feelings, besides what have I to lose? All I have in this life is the chance to gain.

I expected to feel nervous and jittery before I tell him, but the strangest thing is I don t at all. I feel calm, my heart is steady and my limbs stay firmly where they are. Maybe this is a sign that what I am about to do is right, like it s meant to be.

I sat up, here goes nothing. "Edward?" I asked quietly, he didnt answer, I looked back at him. His eyes were closed: he was asleep.

The breeze picked apart the branches allowing bursts of sunlight to cascade warmly on our secluded spot. I watched in enchanted ore as the light touched Edwards face, his already relaxed sleeping face looked angelic as the sun gave it an ethereal glow.

I wanted to reach out and stoke his cheek; I wanted to feel the velvety texture beneath my fingertips. He looked like a sleeping angel, completely at ease. I felt horrid jealousy rise in me, I could never be like him as he lies hear, my sleeping brain is plagued by unwanted faces and darkness. I am sure I do not look like him when I sleep.

But the jealousy was only fleeting. I could never really feel anything negative towards Edward; he was not so much a stranger to me anymore. Less a stranger and more a saviour.

I leaned forward and breathed as quietly as I could, and lay on my front and propped myself up with my elbow. I leaned close to his ear and whispered. "I think I love you Edward Masen."

My heart skipped a beat, the words sounded so loud in the stillness. I looked back at his face, and found a smile.

He had heard me. I jumped to my feet about to run away when a hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"Bella, I think... no I know that I love you."

**Thank you for reading. Really really sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed it, it was cheesy a bit but hey it s never done anyone any harm. Please please please review, 5 reviews and i will **


	21. Chapter 21

**All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. A special thank you to those who have reviewed and added me story to their fave s/alerts list, I was unbelievably happy that I got reviews so soon after updating!. Hope you enjoy the chapter; I enjoyed writing it, any way without much further ado, introducing Alice Whitlock.**

His hand still held mine seconds after he had spoken. I still had' t turned to face him yet. I was afraid that I would turn around and he wouldn't be there and that this was all a figment of my over active imagination.

"Bella?" he whispered cautiously behind me, I felt a warm hand against my back, a delighted shiver rippled through me.  
>"Bella? Please look at me." he pleaded, his voice was heartbreakingly disparate.<p>

I wanted to turn around, trust me I did but if this really is made up in my head then I want it to last a little longer.  
>"Why won't you look at me?" he asked, I could feel him stand behind me.<p>

"Because I don't think this is real." I answered keeping my gaze fixed firmly on the large white house ahead of me.  
>A pair of warm arms encircled me tightly around my waist. He rested his head onto my shoulder, I could feel his warm breath of my neck, I closed my eyes and gave in to him.<p>

"Is this proof enough that this is real?" he asked softly. I breathed in deeply and savoured his scent that clung to my senses. _Yes this is real._

"I believe you." I whispered, I could feel him smile into my shoulder.

"But you shouldn't love me." I whispered as reality stabbed me in the back. I felt his arms wrap around me tighter.  
>"I don't care. I do and I have done since I first saw you." I said softly. My heart fluttered, I felt unfamiliar warmth spread through me like the sun over a field.<p>

"We have only known each other less than a month, how is any of this possible?" I questioned.

He chuckled quietly, "It just is." He stated simply.

But I m a servant. I mumbled, Edward sighed sadly.

"When you are with me you are Bella, you have no master, you have no chores, you are your own person." He said, his words were strong and assured, they made Goosebumps appear.

"You 're wrong. You own my heart." I whispered and leaned back into his arms.

"And I will treasure it forever." He promised. I looked at his face, searching it but found nothing but honesty and adoration.

"Is it possible to feel as I do for someone I barely know?" I questioned, Edward chuckled.  
>"I believe we are what some people would call soul mates." He said as he cupped my face, "I like the sound of that." I replied and leant further into his warm hand.<p>

"Edward! Bella!" someone shouted, Edward growled frustrated.

"Alice?" I asked him, he nodded his head, his jaw was tight. His eyes scanned around us for somewhere to hide.

"The shed?" I pointed, he nodded and grabbed my hand, I squeaked when he rushed us into the shed.

We hid behind the garden chairs; I was pushed so tight to Edward that I m sure you could see my blush even in the darkness. I held my breath to stop from giggling at the whole silly situation.

"Ssh she will hear you." Edward whispered. We could hear angry footsteps stomping around outside followed by frustrated shouting of our names.

"Stop hiding Bella Edward! She s my friend too!" Alice wined, I imagined her to be folding her arms over her chest like a child would.

_She's my friend too?_

I became hyper aware of Edwards close proximity, the softness of his flesh felt delightful. I have never been so glad of the dark in my life, if Edward saw my blush I think I would probably die of embarrassment.

I felt the uncontrollable urge to giggle; here we were two grownups hiding in the shed like two naughty children who have broken their mother's favourite vase.

"Do you think we should show ourselves to her before she starts looking in the shed?" I whispered to him.  
>"Do we have to?" he whined, I chuckled at him.<p>

We both stood up and tried to look normal.

"In here Alice!" Edward called reluctantly. Quicker than lightning Alice skipped through the door in a flurry of pink and lace.

"What are you doing in the shed?" she asked, her blue eyes scanning us suspiciously. Their blueness glowed with mischief.  
>"Nothing." Edward said slowly and calmly trying to convince her, her inquisitive gaze stayed on my face.<p>

"If you say so cousin, if you say so." She giggle, she didn't for a moment believe what he said or was my blush just a little bit too noticeable?

"I came to get Bella, you promised I could see her so hand her over. "Alice said, she grabbed my hand and lead me out of the shed, I shot Edward a worried look, _why the hell was she taking me?_

Edward just looked at me defeated, was Alice always this demanding? But she is so small.

Alice pulled me along towards the house with alarming strength; I actually struggled to keep up with her. Edward followed behind us like a lost puppy.

"I have some presents for Bella; I don't know your size so I just guessed. But I'm always right so we don't need to worry!" she explained happily as we entered the house. I had never been inside before I have only ever admired the houses beauty from the outside.

Outside was beautiful but inside was breath-taking. It was nothing like Master Jacobs house. It was so light and bright in the entrance hall whereas Master Jacobs is dark and stuffy. The floor was white marble, small glittering flecks winked as I moved mast them.

We walked past a large rococo gold gilded framed mirror; I avoided looking at my reflection and glimpsed at Edwards instead, of course he court me staring. I tried not to stare at the simplistic splendour surrounding me as I was dragged enthusiastically up the stairs.

We soon reached a door, Alice stopped before she opened the door. "Now Edward you go away and do something Edward-like!" she said waving him off.

He looked a bit shocked at first then determined "Alice is that really necessary?" he asked.

She sighed exasperatedly at him, "Yes of course it is Edward! Bella would not want you to be there when she tries on her new dress!" she explained. I froze, _try on a new dress?_ I can't get changed in front of her!

I looked at Edward pleadingly; he saw my expression and seemed to understand what I was pleading him.

"Alice I can't spare Bella for much time, mother needs us in the garden." He lied swiftly, I thanked him with my eyes, it was quiet for a moment until Alice sighed.

"I promise it won't take too long!" she said, Edward groaned in frustration.

"Alice-"

"Really Edward, I will look after her, I promise." Alice explained, the sincerity in her voice was unmistakable. I don't know why but I trusted her.

Edwards stern gaze read her face for a moment. I know Edward trusted her, if he thinks I am completely safe with her then I believe him.

"I will be outside. Bella just call me if you need Me." he said softly to me, he smiled encouragingly to assure me. I smiled back letting him know that I was ok with this.

She closed the door behind us and led me to sit on her bed.

"It's ok Bella. You don't need to worry around me. I know everything." She said as she sat next to me. My blood froze, I stared at her open mouthed, a horrid feeling of washed over me, _how could Edward tell her?_

"Edward didn't tell me." she clarified. I expected relief to flood me but it didn't. _How did she know?_  
>"H-How do you-" I tried to ask but my voice was shaky<p>

Alice laid a tentative hand on my arm, "I look at you like I would look into a mirror, I see myself in you Bella." She said softly.

"What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking." I asked confused. A bad feeling settled deep inside my stomach, I think I already know the answer.

"Not at all Bella, we are friends now you deserve to know. I wasn't born into this life you know. I was born in the tavern in town, my mother was a lady of the night and my father was a soldier. It is quiet safe to say that I was born a thousand miles away from the life I live now. Of course my mother didn't want me her job didnt permit baby's, my father was long gone it seems my mother was just a stop along the road on the way to war. My mother gave me away to my aunt, she owned and lived in the tavern with her husband." I sat in shock, I wanted to hug her but she sat next to me completely calm like she was telling a story to a child.

"My aunt welcomed me into her family; she had a son and was delighted that she should get a daughter as well. I grew up in that tavern; I helped out with whatever I could manage with, life was good hard at times but good." her tone of voice changed as if foreshadowing the sad turn her story was taking.

"My aunt died when I was 12, child birth carried her away. I was left with an uncle that could careless and a cousin who preferred to use me as his punch bag. The golden days were over. Without my aunts protection I was left completely vulnerable to my uncle's drunken fits of anger and annoyance. My uncle worked me to the bone, I have always been small so most jobs that required lifting heavy barrels of bear were hard, I broke many bones but my uncle broke more for me." I winced then, how could someone so kind and genuinely ever have been subjected to that pain?

"I remember hearing one evening when I was waitressing my uncle talking to a shady looking man, I mean all of the men were shady and dodgy in one way or another in the tavern but this man stuck out from all of the rest. They were drinking and talking loudly, they seemed to be making a deal. A few weeks later I found out that the peculiar man my uncle was talking to was the towns pimp, he owned the brothel which my mother worked in." I gasped loudly, Alice still looked calm.

"I found out that my uncle had sold me to the pimp and that he would collect me once I had turned 18, apparently he didn t like to have young whores in his brothel because it was too close to breaking the law. I thought about running away, but where would I go? I would most likely end up in some brothel anyway, so I stayed and waited. I had always thought someone would save me; I was a romantic at heart you see. As the months ticked by and ever closer to my 18th birthday I noticed some one new in the tavern, he always sat at the same chair and drank the same drink." Her tone was lighter now; a small reminiscent smile graced her face.

"I was captured by him; he was different from all the usual characters that frequented the tavern. He always looked sad and worried; I wanted to make him smile because I was positive that he had a nice smile. It was nice to see a young face, he told me his name was Jasper. I spoke to him a few times, whenever I could really; he seemed to light up when we spoke. We fell in love quickly, I trusted him completely and whole heartedly so when he said he was going to save me I never questioned or doubted him for one moment. He asked me to run away with him, I said yes. He saved me from a life that was no life at all, I escaped by the skin of my teeth and I never looked back." I didn't realise I was crying until wet droplet hit my hand.

"Oh Bella darling don't cry! I got my happily ever after, Jaspers my husband now." She soothed gathering me into her arms.  
>"Your husband?" I said shocked, she smiled widely, "Yes my husband." She declared proudly. I smiled happily at her happy ending.<p>

"You see Bella happily ever after's are real." She whispered to me as if it were a secret.  
>She jumped up off of the bed in one fluid graceful movement, she skipped across the room to an ornate and not to mention large wardrobe, she flung the doors open dramatically. From my view on the bed I could see the rich colours and fabrics of the dresses she was pushing aside.<p>

"Ah found it!" she squealed she ripped a dress from the colourful array in the wardrobe.

"I have a present for you Bella." She said excitedly as she walked towards me.

"Alice you didn't have to get me a present." I said, I felt horrible that she had spent money on me.

"Nonsense Bella. I have been told for some silly reason that I should stop spending money on myself, so I spent money on you instead! Aren't a clever bean!" she squealed

From the happy look in her eyes I knew she would not listen to me, I think it's in my best interests if I just let her do what she wants.

He held the dress in front of me; she held the skirt out to give me a better view. It was beautiful!

The silky fabric it was made out of was a cream colour with small embroidered forget me not's dotted rhythmically around the whole dress. As Alice moved the dress the fabric shifted colour slightly like liquid pearls. It was cut in the latest fashion, low neckline and 3 quarter sleeves with a lace trim. This piece of art cannot be mine.

"Alice it's beautiful." I whispered she nodded and appraised the dress.

"Well it's all yours!" she said handing it me, she lay it in my outstretched arms.

"I have a corset for you as well, but I won't make you wear it yet." She said, I was immediately grateful for that.  
>"Well I think we should get you into this dress so I can see if any alterations need to be made." She said as she lead me to an oriental screen in the corner.<p>

"But where am I going to wear such a beautiful dress?" I asked as the thought suddenly occurred to me. she just chuckled and said "Well you just never know, it's a women prerogative to have a nice dress... or two." She explained, "Now get changed and tell me if you need any help." She left me behind the screen.

I undid my dress as best as I could and pealed the dress off of my body, I chose to ignore the cuts and bruises that dotted and smudged out on my skin like ink stains. They didn t seem to matter anymore, they don't even hurt.

I opened the dress out and lifted its heavy frame over my head, the soft cotton lining glided over my skin leaving a nice tingling feeling in its wake. I pulled the bodice until it sat right on my shoulders. It felt weird to be encased in such a dress as this.

I couldn't wait to see what I looked like in the mirror. A small part of me wanted to see what Edwards reaction would be, would he like it?

"Alice I'm finished!" I shouted to her, I waited for her to answer but nothing happened.

"Alice!" I called again, still nothing. Panic settled in, I was alone in a room in a house I don t know my way around.  
>I stepped out from around the screen and surveyed the room, Alice was nowhere in sight. I walked towards the door and opened it.<p>

Outside was a nervous agitated looking Edward; he paced back and forth with his head fiercely focussed on the floor.  
>"Edward?" he jumped and stared at me shocked. I felt the blood rush straight to my cheeks in embarrassment. Moments passed he was still staring at me.<p>

"Edward are you ok?" I asked him worriedly, what if he passes out?

"ER... no... yes i-i... beautiful." He stumbled; his eyes were wide like he was witnessing a miracle first-hand.  
>I smiled at him feeling less embarrassed. "Bella you look beautiful." He whispered as he walked slowly towards me. My heart started galloping wildly.<p>

"T-thank you." I said.

I looked at his face, an expression of adoration blossomed there, that strange stomach churning feeling flared up in me.  
>He stood in front of me and looked in to my face; he placed his soft hands on either side of my face framing it. My breath hitched.<p>

"God you re so beautiful." He whispered, he wasn't looking at the shimmering gown in front of him, his eyes stayed locked on my face.

Edward traced my bottom lip with the velvety pad of his finger. "Can I kiss you Bella?"

**Mwahahaha that is possibly the cheesiest cliff-hanger ever! Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed it!. sorry for gramar mistakes. 7 reviews and I will **


End file.
